Wants and Needs
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Owen wants his sister to get better. Annabel needs Owen to be there for her. How can both things be so different yet interfere with each other so much? Takes place after Anger Management.
1. Chapter 1

Wants and Needs

Chapter 1

"Mmm, so Annabel, who's that really big guy that's always following you around? The really mean looking one?"

And that's what I get for thinking I could be split into a group for a history project and not face some kind of stupid question.

Furrowing my brow, I looked at Jasmine and said, "Uh, I think you mean Owen."

Still she just stared at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Jasmine," one of the other girls in our group, Terra, hissed, but she still just stared at me, waiting for an explanation.

"He's my boyfriend," I told her slowly, making Terra laugh. "He has been for awhile now."

Jasmine blinked. "Oh. Well then."

Clarissa, the intelligent one of the group who clearly had no desire to know any of our history much less names, hardly looked up as she said, "I would suggest that we get back to work now."

I flipped a page in my history book before saying, "I can't find anything in here about how he-"

"Try using the index," Clarissa told me before I even had a chance to explain what I needed. Fine then.

Rolling her eyes, Jasmine picked up her phone which she immediately used to text Terra. I could tell that they were texting back and forth about Clarissa from the way they kept glancing at her and snickering. Still, she didn't seem to mind or notice for that matter so it wasn't really my problem, was it?

After history was lunch where I immediately spotted my boyfriend who was waiting for me at our wall. When I saw him I smiled, but he didn't return it as I sat down.

"Everything okay?" I asked him as I took my lunch out of my bag. "Bear?"

"Hmmm?" He glanced at me before back out at the lunch tables before us.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmmhmm."

I ripped my sandwich in half and tried to give him some, but he just shook his head. "Bear, you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry, Annabel."

"Owen-"

"I'm not."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"No."

"Is your stomach upset?"

"No."

"Are you pregnant?"

"N…Bella."

I just giggled, trying to get him to do the same. Instead he just fished his music player out of his pocket before messing with it.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Annabel."

"You were fine this morning, when you walked me to class."

"I'm fine now."

"No, you-"

"What do you want me to do? Huh? To prove that I'm fine."

"Owen, don't yell at me."

"I'm n-"

"I'm serious. Cut it out."

His lips formed a tight line then as he stared down at his Ipod, not saying anything else to me. When I tried to speak at any point during lunch, he'd just shake his head like a jerk and not answer me.

"Do you work after school? Owen?"

The bell was going to ring soon when I asked that and he knew it.

"No."

"Then did you-"

"I'm going to see Mallory."

"Okay," I said slowly as he reached over, taking my trash from me before going to throw it away. When he got back, I asked, "Is she-"

"She had to stay overnight last night. Something happened."

He left it at that, so I did too.

"I'll call you," he told me as the bell finally rang. Then, kissing my head, he added, "I love you."

I got that same feeling in my stomach I had gotten every time Owen had said that to me these past few weeks. I had yet to say it back to him, mainly because of his instruction not to do so. He had made it very clear that he would find me repeating those words back to him as a nullification of his words. I wasn't sure when I would be allowed to say it back, but I knew it wasn't yet because he never gave me a chance to say it back.

This was just as true now as Owen pressed a soft kiss to my lips right after his words. When he pulled back, he just smiled at me, finally, and headed off towards his next class.

* * *

"-asked me who the big guy was that followed me around. Basically called you my stalker. So I told her, hey, that's kind of my boyfriend and then she was all like-"

"Not to interrupt you, Bell, but can you hold on a second?"

"Sure," I said as I heard him talking in the background now, no doubt to his mother. As I waited, I continued to research my history topic. My phone, which was on speaker next to my bed, flashed, telling me I had a text, which was odd, considering Owen was already on the phone with me. Who else would text me?

"I'mma have to call you back, Bella," Owen told me then. "Mom's making me clean the living room. Alright?"

"Yeah, of course," I said as I picked the phone up. "Talk to you then."

"Bye."

After hanging up, I picked up my phone to check out who had sent me a text.

"Kirsten," I sighed, reading over it. Just more garbage about what we were going to do in New York together. She was really excited to see me for some reason though I had yet to figure out what it was. We had never been extremely close or anything, but I guess I should be glad she was so happy to see me.

When I mentioned it to Whitney the other day she just stared at me and told me that after she got out of the hospital, Kirsten always called her and sent her texts about them hanging out. That it made her feel like a better sister after something happened. The I had that awkward moment when Whitney stared at me, waiting for it to sink in that she was referring to Cash.

While waiting for Owen to call me back, I ventured downstairs, not shocked to find that still nobody was home. Now that Whitney had moved out, Mom spent most of her time at her apartment. Dad, of course, took this to mean that he didn't have to be home either and always found friends to watch baseball with or drink beer with. Owen keeps telling me that I'm not alone, but it sure feels like it.

"Okay, so Mom is not in a good mood," Owen told me ten minutes later when he finally called back. At this point I was sitting at the kitchen table, bored out of my mind. "She-"

"Can you come over?"

"Huh?"

"No one's home."

"Are you-"

"I'm bored, Owen. And alone. Please? It's not that late. And my parents won't be home until, like, midnight tonight."

He paused. "Where is everyone?"

After I told him, I added on that he could bring me dinner. He liked bringing things to me after all.

It only took him about twenty minutes to come over, fast food bags in hand. I met him at the door, glad to finally see someone. No one had been at home all day. Mom told me last night that she would be at Whitney's until late, but Dad had just left a note on the counter explaining to me I was on my own for dinner.

"How was Mallory?" I asked him as we went to go sit down on the couch, our food on the coffee table.

"Alright," he told me, glancing around. "It sure gets dark in here after the sun goes down."

"The lights are all off, Bear."

"I'm aware. I just meant you hardly need a light during the day given how light it is because of the-"

"Alright, alright, I know what you meant." Standing, I went in the kitchen for a moment, quickly returning with a soda for him and a water for me. "Why did you have to get burgers?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just feel like all we ever eat is junk."

"That's 'cause when I'm with you is the only time I don't have to eat vegan garbage." He glanced over at me then, frowning in the darkness. "Where's my ring?"

"I took a shower already," I told him. "I have to take it off then. The tape would get wet."

Still staring at me, he finally said, "I'll get you a chain."

"A chain?"

Nodding, he pulled a thing of fries out of the fast food bag and handed it to me. "To put the ring on. That'd be fine, don't you think?"

"I dunno," I sighed. "I like wearing it."

"You're getting your class ring soon though, right? Did you order one?"

"Yeah," I told him. "Did you?"

Nodding, he said, "Then you can wear my class ring and this one on the chain, huh?"

"I guess I could."

Shrugging, he went back to his food. "I'm not forcing you to, Bell. I'm just offering up solutions."

I let out a slow breath before grabbing the remote. "You wanna watch TV?"

"If you do."

I put it on some mindless reality show and Owen didn't complain. This was probably due to the fact he was focusing all his attention on eat.

"Slow down, Bear," I said, making a face as he shoveled fries down his throat. "What's the rush?"

"I'm just hungry," he told me as he reached out to pick his coke off the table.

"I know you are. You didn't eat today, did you?"

He didn't answer me because we both knew I was right. In the end, I gave him most of my food claiming that my stomach was slightly upset. Owen took this as truth as he did everything I told him. And I guess it was somewhat true. My stomach didn't feel too well. It was more nerves though than anything.

"You wanna go listen to music?" I asked my boyfriend after I threw our trash away. "Or stay down here and watch TV?"

"Must that be asked?"

When we got to my room, I immediately went to work putting on a CD that Owen would like or at least tolerate. While I was doing that, he went over to my bed, glancing at my laptop that was sitting there, my internet open to a page on that stupid history guy I had to look up.

"Hey, Bell?"

"Mmmhmm?"

He sat down on my bed before asking, "How come we don't have any photos of us?"

"We do," I told him. "I mean, I think we do. I'm sure I have some on my phone or something."

"I don't think so. And you don't have that many photos of yourself even on your UMe."

"No one's ever on my UMe, Owen."

"Don't start with that alone crap, Bell."

Going over to him, I closed my laptop and sat it on the ground before moving to get into the bed also. Then it was just the two of us, alone in the house, in complete darkness. Owen was sitting back against my pillows now, watching me as I moved to lay half on him, half on the bed.

"I'm so dead, Bear, if we get caught like this," I told him with a yawn as he settled back on my bed.

"You said they won't be home until midnight, right? It's only," he paused to check my digital clock, "nine thirty. We're fine for now."

I just let out a long sigh, closing my eyes. The weeks had passed slowly since Spring Break. Owen had come home from his father's house, angry with his dad about something. At first he kept it from me, but that only lasted about an hour or so. Then he spilled about how he and his father fought on everything the whole time he was down there. From the subject of his mom to what Owen thought about his dad's new girlfriend that he just sprung upon him when he got there, they didn't see eye to eye on anything.

Of course I had to play the good girlfriend role and listen to him bitch about that for about a week. He was honestly mad every day that week after Spring Break. So mad that I didn't even get to tell him about what I did over break. This was no lost, however, considering I did nothing, but still.

"Don't you fall asleep," I warned him as his eyes drifted shut. "'cause if I fall asleep and you fall asleep, who's going to make sure you're out of here on time?"

"We could always just do something else instead of sleeping in shifts."

"Oh? And what would that be, Bear?"

I'm not sure which of us made the move towards the other first. I think he might have been the one to kiss me, but that didn't really sound right. I didn't kiss him either, really. It was just more of us both getting the timing completely right and managing it so neither of us had to move at all.

"Bear," I mumbled as I pulled back some. I was rather uncomfortable like this, having to push up slightly with my hands to keep myself balanced on his chest.

"What?" Owen was staring at me, clearly just wanting to go back to what we had been doing only seconds before. "Bell?"

"My neck hurts."

He blinked. "Oh."

"Bear..."

"What am I supposed-"

"Shift, silly," I said, moving off him more. "Get over me."

"Oh. Oh," he said as he did as asked, almost falling off the bed in the process. That just made me smile slightly. "One of us is going to have to get a bigger bed."

"Planning on doing a lot of things on our beds, Owen?"

He didn't say anything as I moved under him, into our usual position. Leaning down, he rested his head against mine.

"Will this hurt?"

"W-What?"

He blushed slightly, which was a first for us. "I mean me over you, Bell. Resting against you like this."

My blush was probably worse than his. "No. You're fine."

"This is weird sometimes, huh?"

"Not weird."

"Awkward."

"It's different for you," I told him. "New. New is always awkward."

"It's new for you too, right?" He was staring at me now, his hands on either side of my head, supporting him. "I mean, how many times have you-"

"Why are you always so concerned with what I've done and what I haven't?" I looked away. "You know that you're the first since I've met you. Right?"

"Right."

"And before that was Cash."

"That doesn't count."

I ignored that. "Then there were a few other boyfriends that I've messed around with. I've told you before I've never gone further."

"But when you say fooled around, do you-"

"Owen." I was looking him dead in the eyes now, his green ones staring right back. "Enough."

"I've been nothing, but honest with you."

"And I haven't with you? How much clearer do you want me to be? Hmmm? And why do you care so much? Is this really about us or just about you?"

"What are you-"

"You're really just jealous that you're not getting your fair share, right?"

"I-"

"You just think that I've done all these things with every other boyfriend I've had, but not you. That's the real problem."

He was just staring at me now. "Considering the fact, Annabel, that I have nothing else going on, at all, would I really rush and possibly ruin my one avenue towards that point?"

"What point?"

"Sex."

"So that's what I am then? Your avenue to sex?"

"No," he said slowly. "I'm just rewording what you said. You're acting like I'm only using you for that, so fine. If I were, you'd have to think that if I've waited this long, I could out wait you. It's not like it's going to be coming from someone else any time soon. Huh?"

For a moment we were both quiet. Then, after swallowing, I said, "I think you should leave."

Pushing himself off me, Owen moved to sit a the edge of the bed with his feet hanging off as I moved to curl up on my side, watching.

"I'm not leaving, Annabel. Not when we're in the middle of a fight."

"We're not fighting."

"There's clearly a fight going on."

"Who's fighting?"

"Obviously us!"

"Are you yelling at me again?"

Instead of answering he just let out a very audible sigh, shaking his head slightly. Then, slowly, he pushed himself up.

"Fine, Bell," he said, heading out of the room. "I'll leave. However, I will need your assistance in finding a light switch downstairs so I can find where I left my boots."

"They're right by the door, like always."

He paused in the doorway. "So you're not even going to come downstairs with me?" Silence. "Alright, Bell. That's great. I'm glad that I'm such a great freaking boyfriend to you until it's your turn to be a good girlfriend for me and then you-"

"If having sex with you, Owen, is what will make me a good girlfriend then I don't want to be your girlfriend," I told him as I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"That's not what I said!"

"That's what you meant."

"It is not. You know that I hate it when you put words in my mouth."

"Then just leave, Owen. Go. It was a mistake to call you anyways."

I must not have really felt that way because it was only about thirty minutes after he was gone that I repeated that so call mistake. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bear?"

He hadn't said hello, but I could hear his breathing, still heavy. He was angry at me, of course. He might be my docile teddy bear, but he could go from cuddly to grizzly in no time flat.

"Are we fighting now?"

It took a second, but Owen did let out his breath, albeit slowly. Then he said, "No."

Smiling, I cuddled into my bed, letting out a soft giggle. "I wish you had stayed."

"Why?"

"I'm cold now, Bear."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Poor Bella." He yawned. "Are you still in bed?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to sleep."

I could tell by how long it was taking him to respond that he was still angry at me. I also knew him well enough to know though that he didn't like rehashing fights. If we both agreed the fight was over, it was over.

"Maybe I should let you go then."

"No," I complained. "I'm not really tired. I just-"

"I have things to do over here too, Bell," he told me, clearly just not wanting to be on the phone with me anymore. Not that I could blame him. "I'll see you tomorrow before school, huh?"

"Yeah," I whispered, trying to let it be known to him with only my tone that I didn't really want to let him go. Owen either didn't pick up on that or didn't care as he hung up then without even saying goodbye. I thought about sending him one of my texts about how I'd see him in the morning and goodnight, but was it really even worth it?

* * *

"Bella," Owen scolded the second he saw me. "It's freaking raining outside. Where's your jacket?"

I was standing at my locker at that point, trying to open it. "It wasn't raining when I got out of my car. Is it now?"

"Heavily." He shook his head at me as he came to stand next to me. "You're gonna need one after school, aren't you?"

"Will it really rain that long?"

"I dunno. I'm not a weather man."

"Bear."

"If it does though, I happen to have that hoodie in the bottom of my locker for you still."

I glanced at him, taking in the jacket he had on. "What if I want the jacket you're wearing?"

"Then you can take that."

"Mmmm." I finally got my locker opened and went to work on putting stuff in there. "Hey, Bear?"

"What?"

"Are we okay about last-"

"Great."

"Owen-"

"We are. We're fine. Perfect even." Reaching around me, he took my English novel out of my locker. "I need this."

"What do you mean?"

"I left mine at home. I have English in the beginning of the day. You have your class later. It all works out."

Shaking my head, I got what I needed before turning to look at him. "You know that we're picking our schedules for next year soon."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, we need to make sure that we get at least one class together. How tragic would it be if I never got to have my own boyfriend in a class with me?"

"All things considered, not that tragic." He took my hand as we started down the hall. "At the very least, as seniors, we have off periods here, huh?"

"Yeah."

"In Arizona, juniors got an off period too."

"Seriously?"

"I know, right?"

Shaking my head, I said, "We should both get the same off periods so that then we can spend even more time together."

"That's the plan, ain't it?"

Shifting our hands around so our fingers were interlaced, I asked, "Is Mallory home today?"

"Yeah." His face immediately fell back into place, clearly not eager to talk about this. "She is."

In an attempt to not upset him before school, I quickly changed the subject.

"Dad got home super late last night. Mom's pissed."

He glanced down at me. "How late?"

"Four in the morning."

"That's more than late. What was he doing?"

"He says that he fell asleep at his friend's house when they were watching a game that went into overtime."

"Overtime?"

"Well, whatever baseball has."

"Till four in the morning?"

"I know. She's not buying it either."

"Well," Owen began slowly, thinking probably. "I know that if it did go into extra innings, which is what that would be called, Bella, and if it was a game in a different time zone, it could probably go till about two in the morning. Maybe. Then, if he fell asleep before that, then there in lies the problem."

I smiled at him. "I don't really think he was doing anything anyways."

"Me either. If he was, you'd think he'd have a better excuse thought up."

"I was leaning more towards my faith in my father."

"Well, we all have our reasoning." He looked down at our hands this time, probably looking for his ring. When he found it there, he just smiled slightly.

"What are you doing after school?"

"Work," he told me. "Sorry."

"No biggie."

"Maybe you can eat pizza tonight."

"No," I told him. "I've had enough grease for the week."

"Oh, whatever."

"I have. I don't like eating so poorly all the time."

He made a face. "If you really don't want a pizza, that's fine."

"I know it is. What? Were you gonna force me to buy one?"

"Maybe I was planning on bringing you one."

"With pineapples?"

"Who knows? I'm not now."

"That doesn't sound very nice, Bear."

"You said you didn't want one."

"I said I didn't want to _buy_ one. If my boyfriend showed up, after work, with a pizza at my doorstep, I might just let him in and eat a slice or two with him."

"What if he also brings you a 2 liter of soda?"

"What kind of soda?" I looked up at him now, interested to see if he knew what kind of soda I preferred.

"Diet Pepsi. And if not that, then Diet Coke, but only if we don't have Pepsi products. Which we do. So that. Right?"

I just smiled as we got to my class. "Right."

Owen squeezed my hand before letting it go and drifting back into the crowd. Sighing, I headed into my own classroom.

My day went on mostly the same as always until I got to gym. The girls and guys were both playing dodge ball together today considering it was raining outside. We were supposed to be running laps around the track, but this sure beat that.

Needless to say, I was an easy out. Which was fine with me, of course, considering I wasn't that competitive to begin with. While I was waiting in the dead zone over in the bleachers, watching the rest of the game, some guy came over and sat directly next to me.

This wouldn't have been so weird had there not only been, oh, maybe four people out at this point. The whole bleachers were open and he chose to sit next to me. Perhaps I would have felt honored had I not known him and knew he probably wanted something.

"S'up, Annabel."

I glanced at him, taking in his lanky form. When he felt my eyes he tossed his hair back, getting the tangled brown mess out of his eyes. "Hi, James."

He smiled at me then, flashing his teeth. They were pretty rough looking, considering all the drugs he took these days. I had known him since we were kids, but around freshman year, he took a wrong turn or two and now here we were. He had never been unkind to me though, so I really had no reason to distrust him.

"So I was thinking."

"Uh-huh."

"You know how we had Algebra II together last semester?"

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Well, I'm about to bomb another test. And no one in my class this semester'll help me out."

"Oh."

"Well, I know how kind you are and everything." He glanced back at the court where one of his friends called his name. James just flipped him off before turning his attention back to me. "So I was thinking you could help me out."

"Right now or-"

"Lunch. Can you help me during lunch? Or before school? Or after school?"

"Well," I started slowly, trying to think of a way out of this. I had never really hung out with a guy since I got with Owen. I wasn't sure how he'd react. Still, this was just studying, right? "We can meet in the library today at lunch, if you want. And if you still need help, I guess we can figure something-"

"Great!" He clapped me on the back before jumping up. Some of his friends were out also now so he went to go bother them. Almost there though, he stopped and looked back at me. "I've got C lunch."

I blinked. "Oh, well, I have A, so-"

"Then just after school then, huh? You live in the Arbors, right?"

Oh God. "Yeah, but-"

"Glass house. I remember. Went there before, I think."

He had. Once, back freshman year, Sophie had been messing around with him and we hung out at my place. It seemed so long ago now that I had a hard time believing he honestly remembered that. Especially considering all those drugs…

* * *

It was still raining by the time lunch rolled around. Since we couldn't eat outside, I wasn't sure where to find Owen, but that turned out to be a non-issue. When it was bad outside, everyone just ate in the cafeteria or library. I figured my best bet to locating him was the cafeteria considering he had disliked the library so much.

"Found you," Owen whispered to me as he sat down at the same table as me. "Checked the library first, since you like it so much there."

"I was going to text you in a second if I couldn't find you," I told him, scooting closer when someone sat down on the other side of me. "I needed to talk to you."

"That's what I'm here for," Owen told me as I slide my sack lunch in front of him to let him have his pick. He was much more agreeable when he wasn't hungry. "What's up?"

I waited until he had opened the baggie of chips to speak. "I have plans after school."

He smiled at that, though it might have been because he ate a particularly good chip. I pretended it was for me though. "That's great, Bell. What are you and Whitney doing?"

It took some effort to not make a face at him for assuming that if I had plans, they had to be with my family. "No, Owen. I have plans with someone from school."

"Clarke?"

"No."

His face had lost its joy at this point. I'm sure my vagueness was concerning him. "Who, Annabel?"

"I'm just helping someone with Algebra after school, at my house."

"Oh." He reached back into my lunch bag, pulling out a pack of cookies. He knew that I brought them for him because I never ate cookies. "Thanks for these, by the way."

I just stared at him. "So you're okay with me having someone over?"

That brought his edge back up. "It's not like it's my house. Why would I care, anyways?"

"Owen-"

"Who is she?"

"It's a guy."

He paused, eating one of the cookies slowly. Swallowing, he said, "Who is it?"

"James Barrs."

He sat there for a second, running through his head who that was no doubt. Then, once he realized, he shook his head. "No."

"What?"

"Annabel," he hissed, glaring at me. "He has, like, a record."

"For possession, Owen."

"Exactly. Why do you need to be alone with a stupid stoner? I mean, a stoner is bad enough, but one that's dumb enough to get caught-"

"Considering I'm dating someone with a record-"

"That's different."

"Yours is for violence. Pot or violence. Hmmm."

"He did not get busted for pot, Annabel. It was a lot more serious than that. You know that."

"I know that it doesn't matter. Right? As long as he listens to reasonable music?"

I got a glare for that. "This isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny." Or, well, since it hadn't gone over well, I wouldn't try to be anymore.

"Why do you need to tutor him? He'll probably just drop out anyways. When did you even talk to him?"

"Why does it matter, Owen?"

"Because it matters to me."

It would have been a totally different story if we were on the wall having this discussion, but we weren't. We were inside, in the cafeteria at a table full of people. Things were hard enough; I didn't need Owen to blow up right now.

"Gym," I told him, sighing as I looked across the table. The girl sitting there was a sophomore and had her phone out, texting. I didn't know her so I turned my vision back to Owen. "When we were both out during dodge ball. He just wants help in Algebra, Bear."

Owen let out a long breath, drumming his fingers on the table. We were just coming off the tails of last night's fight and we both knew it. We were keeping things a lot calmer than usual because of that. Owen didn't like to fight with me. He liked to discuss music and maybe even argue about it, but that's where he drew the line.

"Not today."

"What?"

"Not today," he repeated. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow what?"

"He can come over tomorrow, when I'm off, so I can be there to-"

"No, Owen. God."

"Yes, Annabel. You were asking my permission before, were you not? And these are the rules for him coming over."

"I was not asking your permission." Was I? "I was just telling you that-"

"You can text him and tell him something came up and that you can meet him tomorrow, after school," Owen cut me off as he pulled my bottle of water out of the bag and took a swig. "Alright?"

"No, Owen. I don't even have his number."

"Then I'll find him and explain-"

"No." My tone was harsher now. I did not want Owen embarrassing me. Having my boyfriend fight my battles was bad enough, but letting everyone know that he controlled every faction of my life? "You will not do that."

"Fine. Then you find him and tell him. I don't care."

"You can't tell me what to do, Owen."

He looked at me then, a lot calmer now that he had this all planned out in his head. "Yes, I can. You, however, can choose not to listen to me. That's your decision. I can tell you to do whatever I want, however."

"Owen-"

"How does he know where you live anyways, Annabel? Huh? I mean, God, if you guys don't even have each others numbers-"

"He and Sophie used to hangout. We were all over at my house once and-"

"Sophie? Seriously?" Owen snorted, shaking his head at me. "Where did being alone with guys Sophie knew get you before?"

Oh my God. I couldn't look at him now, instead staring at the girl in front of me. She was busy on her phone, oblivious to my eyes, but I didn't care. I couldn't breath.

"I-I have to go," I told Owen then, slinging my backpack over my shoulder as I stood.

"No. Wait. I didn't-"

I just shook my head at him before turning to walk off. Owen probably would have followed me, in fact I know he would have, had it not been so close to the end of lunch anyways. The bell rang before I was even out of the cafeteria and by then there was no way he could catch me.

* * *

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Then don't talk." Owen closed my locker for me before holding out his hoodie. "You were supposed to come get this. It's still raining."

I thought about not taking it from him, but then thought better of it. Douche or not, he was right. It was still pouring outside.

"Also," he began as I pulled the hoodie over my head. "I just wanted to say-"

"I don't want to listen to you either."

"Bella, I'm saying sorry here if you would listen."

"I'm not going to listen. What you said-"

"I know. I'm sorry." He was staring at me now with that intense look he always had. His eyes had locked onto mine and I couldn't turn away. "I shouldn't have said that. Heat of the moment. You have full right to be angry with me. Even hit me if you wanted. However, I would not suggest that because-"

"I have to go, Owen."

Still, he just stood in front of me. Of course I could have gone around, but I guess I really didn't want to.

"Just wait a second," he tried. "I'm trying to just explain to you that I'm not doing this to be mean. This whole monitoring the tutoring thing. I'm doing it because I want you to be okay. To be safe. And if it was some other guy, some nice guy, some guy that wasn't a complete asshole, I wouldn't be doing this. I would trust that you weren't home alone and fine. However, he is a jerk. And you are _my_ girlfriend. I have a right to be worried, right?"

"I guess."

"So if you don't want me there, fine. I just want you to know that I'll hardly be able to work thinking about this. Also, I have located his number and have it if you want to-"

"How did you get his number?"

Owen blinked. "I think you're missing the point here."

I let out a long breath. "Owen, my parent's will both be home. Okay?"

"I still want you to-"

"I know you do."

He let out a long breath. "So you're not going to reschedule?"

"No."

I could tell this made him mad, though I'm not sure why he was so certain I would just go along with him after what he had said during lunch.

"He has one chance, Annabel," Owen told me, his voice suddenly darker as he spoke again. He knew he wasn't getting his way and it pissed him off. That was obvious. "One chance."

"Alright."

Leaning down he kissed my cheek, trying to be sweet. Still, I could tell how tense he was, upset over something as silly as a guy coming over to my house.

"From now on though, if these tutoring sessions are going to continue, I'm going to be there."

"Owen-"

"I am. Every single one. Got it?"

It wasn't like I liked his controlling side, because I didn't. At all. However, it was…nice, having someone so concerned with me. My parents always thought that I was fine on my own and none of my fake friends ever really gave a damn these days. Owen always cared though. Very deeply. And I know part of that is rooted in how possessive and obsessive he is, but he can't help it.

And I guess, maybe, after everything with Cash and Sophie that part of me liked being controlled. Not like in a weird, kinky kind of way. It didn't, like, turn me on or something like that. I just felt good, knowing I had someone on my side. Someone that was putting my best interest before theirs.

"Got it," I whispered, looking down now.

"Good." My lips got a kiss this time. "Come on then. I'll walk you to your car."

Owen pulled up my hood before taking a step back and letting me get my stuff. As we walked out of the building, both of us now silent. I was still stuck on how I was just letting him control me with really no reason. Not to mention I was just forgiving him for that Cash dig during lunch. I have no idea what Owen was thinking about, but it must not have been good because he had a very set look on his face, almost a scowl. I figured he was just upset that he didn't get to be there today, when I met with James after school.

"I'll call you after work," Owen told me once we got to my car. It wasn't raining hard at this point, so he still walked me the whole way there. "Alright?"

Nodding, I got into my car, glancing behind me to find that he was still there, waiting for something. "What, Bear?"

He paused before saying, "I'm not wrong about this, Annabel. Am I?"

Instead of answering him, I just closed the door, shaking my head slightly. Owen raised his hand then as the rain picked up some as some sort of wave before heading off in the opposite direction to get to the Land Cruiser.

* * *

It was simple enough to get James in the house. It was only my father home at that point and he just told me fine. I think when I said I was helping someone with their homework he either assumed it was Owen or that it was a girl. When James came to the door though and I had to walk him through the living room to the kitchen, I could feel my father's eyes on us.

"I can't believe you actually remembered where I lived."

"I have a good memory," James told me as he took a seat at the kitchen table. As he pulled his textbook out of his bag, I instinctively went to get him a soda seeing as that's what I'd do for Owen. This worked out well though, as he just said thank you as I handed it to him before sitting down.

Really, from that point forth, nothing really interesting happened. He had honestly just waned help with his homework. Owen did text me at one point, but I didn't read it. And yeah, Mom also came home eventually with Whitney. They had gone to the store and came into the kitchen to put stuff away. Mom did a double take when she saw that guy at the table wasn't a mountain and instead hardly an anthill. Still, she told him hello and that was that.

Until he left anyways.

"James, huh?"

I narrowed my eyes at Whitney as she went around the kitchen, making dinner. Going to throw his empty soda can away, I said, "That's his name."

"Where's Mr. Honesty tonight?"

It was cute when I said it; it was mean the way she sneered it.

"Working."

"And he knows that you-"

"Yes, Whitney, he does."

As sad as it is, this is probably the most caring Whitney had ever done about my life. Or at least that I've seen. Part of me just figured she had been upset for me when I told everyone about Cash and that party, but I really had no idea.

My mother, who was helping her with dinner preparations, looked up from washing vegetables. "Owen knows that Annabel has other friends, Whitney."

Did he though? Did I have those friends anyway was probably the best question. I have a feeling the answer would be no to both.

After dinner, while I was upstairs getting ready to take a shower, the doorbell rang. It was rather late, around nine, so I assumed it wasn't for me and went ahead and got in the shower. It wasn't until I was out and went downstairs that I found out I had been wrong.

"Your boyfriend brought this for you."

I had walked into the kitchen to find my dad eating my pizza, though he had pulled all of the pineapples off. Blinking, I thought about asking him if maybe, considering it had been a gift to me, that he should have waited until I got down there to eat some, but thought better of it.

"Did he?"

"Soda too," my dad told me. That had been left untouched though, no doubt because it was diet. "He put these nasty pineapples on it though."

"That's the way I like it, Dad. That's why he did that," I sighed as I came over to the counter where the pizza box sat. My father, who was standing over it, eating his own slice, smiled at me.

"The two of you get in a fight or something?"

"Kind of," I whispered as I ate one of the pineapples he had pulled off his pizza.

"Over that other boy?"

"And other things."

"Hn." Dad finished his pizza before clapping me on the shoulder. "Well, next time, tell him to bring two pizzas. That it hurts me as well, to see you hurt, and I need a pizza as an apology too. Sausage, preferably."

When I didn't respond to that, my father looked at me, frowning slightly.

"Annabel, are you alright?"

He was asking this because I couldn't look at him right now. And even though he was so concerned, I know that he didn't want to hear me tearfully explain how angry I was at Owen or how confused I was by his controlling issues. He also didn't want to hear me near tears either. Anything with the word tears in it immediately shut him down. He'd just call Mom in here to deal with it, like usual. And what would she tell me? Nothing, probably, considering Whitney was sleeping over here tonight for some reason. She had more important things to deal with.

"Yes," I told him, looking at him now to ease his mind. It didn't work.

"You'd tell me if he was hurting you, right?"

He felt he had to ask that now. As if one bad time, one stupid party, with one stupid jerk had set me up for life as the one to get raped. Yeah. Great.

"Yes," I told him which finally did the trick.

He took another piece of pizza with him, quickly pulling the pineapples off and setting them down next to me, before heading off back towards the living room. I had no idea if he was watching some sports show or playing videogames, but I knew he felt he had done his job for the night. Taking a slice of pizza and a cup of soda with me up stairs, I went to go work on mine.

"Hello?"

"If you had called or sent a text, I would have known you were coming and not got in the shower."

"Is that how we answer the phone now, Bella? Hmmm?"

I just sat down on the bed with my snack, sighing. Shifting the phone to my other ear, I told him, "Thank you for the pizza."

"Of course."

"And sorry I wasn't downstairs to tell you all about James coming over."

He snorted. "I was bringing the pizza anyways. Like I care about Barrs."

"Hmmm." I shook my head slightly. "Are you at home?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a goodnight kiss, Bear."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Kissing?"

"Calling me Bear in public. That was one of the rules, Annabel."

"You know that you like it, Bear."

"No, I-"

"Mmmm, Bear, this pizza is good."

He paused then. "Really? I made that one. All alone. Just me."

"It's good."

"Thanks."

I smiled slightly even though he'd have no idea. "My dad wants you to bring him a pizza next time."

"Budget only has room for one Greene."

Shaking my head, I told him then, "Whitney's spending the night."

"Why?"

"She wanted my car so she could get back home, but I told her no because I needed it for school the morning."

"I'll pick you up."

"Owen-"

"I will. Just be ready when I get there. Or whatever. When do you want me to pick you up?"

"Owen-"

"Come on, Bell. I'll do it. It's no biggie. Mallory's not going to school tomorrow anyways. It'll just be us."

"I guess so."

"Great. I'll pick us up donuts, so don't eat breakfast."

"And that is in your budget?"

"There's always room for donuts."

After hanging up with Owen, I went to go tell Whitney she could leave, giving her my keys as well. My mother was less than thrilled about this, but I didn't stick around to find out how it all turned out. Instead, I decided to turn in early. I'd have to get up earlier than usual in the morning. You know, to get ready to see Owen so early. Though…I guess I see him in the mornings anyway, so what's another couple of minutes? Though…Hmmm. This was a tough one.

Checking my phone before going to bed, I found one new text from Owen.

_Don't forget I'm get you donuts. Donuts is spelled weird. Goodnight._

Shaking my head, I sent him a text telling him goodnight as well before turning in, a smile on my face for the end of the day in contrast to the frown I had halfway through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wants and Needs

Chapter 2

Mallory wasn't doing well. At all. She was in the hospital a lot now, hardly ever coming home. It was obviously affecting Owen deeply, but I didn't know what to do for him.

"You hungry?"

I shook my head as Owen opened the car door for me. "Thank you."

He just nodded before shutting my door. As he went around to the other side of the car to get in, I glanced around, looking for a CD to put in. It was Friday night and Owen was taking me out like usual, but I didn't really feel like listening to his normal music. I wanted something I liked.

"Where are we going, Bear?"

"Not to eat, apparently," he sighed as he got into the car.

"If you wanted to go get something, I don't mind."

He just shook his head slightly as he moved to hammer in my seatbelt buckle. "It's fine."

"Then where do you wanna go?"

"Just figured we'd drive around some. Is that cool?"

"Whatever you want, Bear," I sighed as I changed the CD. "Can we listen to this?"

That just got a shrug as he let out a long sigh before putting the car in gear, pulling out of my driveway.

"So…Dad was playing that game before you came in."

"Hmmm?"

"That James Bond one."

"GoldenEye."

"Sure."

He glanced over at me. "Did you want to go to my place? Play videogames?"

"If that's what you-"

"Annabel, I asked what you wanted to do."

"And I want to do what you want to do."

"Trust me when I say you don't."

I made a face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just…in a bad place today, Annabel."

"I know, Bear. It'll be okay though."

He just shook his head without saying anything.

We ended up back at Owen's house where no one was home. This was the norm here now though, so I didn't even think anything of it as we went inside. His mother's rule about us not being alone together in her house had died out recently if only because she was so focused on her daughter these days.

"I'm gonna make myself something," Owen told me as he went into the kitchen. "Eggs probably. You want some?"

"No."

He just sighed as I took a seat at the kitchen table. "Today sucked for a Friday."

"What'd you do today?"

"Nothing, really. Took a test. Bombed it."

"Owen."

"I know, I know." He got me a glass of water before going to get his eggs out of the fridge.

"James passed his. Barely, but he passed."

"Really," he said in a dry tone, clearly not wanting to hear about that.

"Yeah. And he wants me to help him with his homework tomorrow."

Owen paused before glancing over at me. "When?"

"Owen-"

"It was in the rules, Annabel."

"He's coming over around noon."

"I'll be there."

"Owen-"

"I will. I'll just stay in the living room if you want, play videogames. Whatever."

"I just don't want you there, Bear."

"Why? Huh?"

"Because it's embarrassing to have a freaking bodyguard."

"I'm not your bodyguard. I'm your concerned boyfriend."

"My possessive boyfriend," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Annabel-"

"You are, Owen. Possessive."

"I am not."

"You are. You think that you, like, own me or something."

"I do not."

"Owen, be real."

I got a glare sent over his shoulder this time. "I am being real, Annabel."

"So am I."

"If I'm so possessive, Annabel, why don't you ever say anything?"

I paused at that. "You'd get angry."

"I would not."

"What do you call right now?"

He just let out a long breath before shaking his head. "Whatever, Annabel."

"It's not a bad thing, Owen. You're not the bad kind of possessive. You don't, like, beat me if I don't follow your every command. You just…this is still new to you."

"When are you going to stop saying that?"

"Saying what?"

"That it's 'new to me' having a girlfriend. I've been with you for awhile now, Annabel."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you've gone through everything yet."

"What else, Annabel, could happen? Huh?"

"Gee, Owen, take a wild guess."

He faltered slightly before shaking his head.

"That would be new for you too, right? To some extent?"

I stared at his back. "Is this another one of your leading questions?"

He took a second to answer. "I would just like to know where everything stands with you. Like…how far you've gone. Not details, but just-"

"I don't understand why it matters. I'm not, like, dirty if that's what you-"

"Dirty?"

"I'm clean, Owen. Like…STDs or whatever."

He made a loud noise then. "God, Annabel. Like I really wanted to hear that."

I blinked. "Then why else do you want to know?"

"Just…I don't know. It bothers me."

"What does?"

"Knowing that you've been with other guys."

Sighing, I said, "See? That's possessive."

"That's 'cause I love you and want me to be everything to you like you are to me."

"Owen-"

"It just bothers me, alright?" He let out one last sigh. "Let's just drop it, huh?"

We ended up in his bedroom, him at the desk, eating while reading an email from his father while I settled on his bed. Since things were going so well conversation wise, I decided to try and make the conversation more light.

"Kirsten thinks I-"

"Bell, not tonight, huh?" He didn't even look back at me. "I'm tired of you telling me Kirsten's complaints about your body. You're perfect. The most beautiful person I've ever seen. Alright?"

I laid there on his bed for a moment. "I was just trying to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk tonight, Bell. I just want to be together."

"'kay."

After he finished eating, Owen slowly got up before coming to get in bed with me. This time we didn't even attempt making out or anything, we just laid there. Owen was on his back and I was kind of laying on him, but not fully. One of his hands was stroking the back of my head while his other rested on the middle of my back.

"Mmmm."

I hadn't realized it, but I had somewhat fallen asleep. The noise he made brought me out of it though.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, peeking my eyes open.

"I don't want to listen to this song, but the stereo remote is over there," he told me, pointing at his desk.

"Then get up and get it."

"But we're comfortable. We won't be able to get this way again."

He had a good point. So I went back to sleep. He was smart. He could figure it out on his own.

* * *

I had a horrible dream. I remember being so scared, fearing for my life. That's all I remembered though as I woke up with a pant. It was dark, wherever I was and unfamiliar. It took me a few seconds to calm down and then recognize my surroundings.

With a groan I fell back on Owen's bed, glancing at the clock. It had only been two hours. Where was he?

Not feeling like getting up, I rolled onto my side, shutting my eyes once more. If he hadn't woken me up, clearly he didn't need me. About ten minutes later though, he came into the room, immediately going to sit down on the bed.

"Bell?"

I mumbled something, but it probably didn't make much sense. Owen just reached behind him, laying a hand on my head.

"Mom called."

"Mmmm."

"It's…Mallory…she doesn't want me to come down there. Says I should just wait until the morning. And I guess I'll have to. Still, I just wish…"

"It's okay, Bear," I whispered, opening my eyes slightly. "We don't have to talk about it."

"I just…want her to get better. I really do."

"I know."

"And if she doesn't…I don't…"

"She'll get better, Owen."

"No, she won't."

"Owen."

"I hope she does, but…things never really turn out for me, Annabel."

"I turned out for you."

He looked down at me then, just gazing for a second before nodding. "Yeah. You did."

"Anger Management turned out for you."

"Yeah."

"And real anger management, right? It's helped calm you down."

"So have you."

Smiling, I reached down to rub his back. "It'll be okay, Bear."

This time he didn't say anything. I was afraid that I would fall back asleep on him, but it seemed that my drowsiness had worn off. I took another ten minutes for him to speak though.

"I want you to talk now."

I frowned. "What?"

"Before, when I asked you to be quiet? That's over. I want you to talk now."

"About what?"

"Whatever. Tell me about what you did today. Something." He glanced over at his stereo which was still playing softly. "Tell me anything."

"Um…do you know Jessica Richards? She called me a bitch when Mr. Jefferson was passing back our tests because I outscored her."

"And?"

"Huh?"

He cleared his throat slightly. I could tell he really didn't care about all this, but needed a distraction. "Why would she call you that just because you scored higher than her? Was she serious? Or joking?"

"Serious. She hates me because when we were in eighth grade, she liked this boy, Nick Trusty and he liked me and told her that he didn't like her. So for some reason she still hates me for that. Every time I see her she calls me a bitch or a slut or something. Over something in the eighth grade."

He looked down at me again and blinked. "Why don't you tell her to stop?"

"Well," I began, but that's as far as I got. Why didn't I tell her to stop? It was honestly a good question. Why didn't I just do that?

"Or apologize?"

"I didn't do anything."

"I'm sure that you've retaliated as some point, right? Called her something back?"

"Not me, but Sophie keyed her car once."

Again, I got a blink.

"'kay, well, if you apologize for that, that'll make you look guilty, so don't do that. However, you can just apologize for what she thinks you did."

"Steal a guy that wasn't hers in the eighth freaking grade?"

"Yes."

It was my turn to blink as I thought that over. "I guess that could work."

"See?" He turned back around, shaking his head. "Tell me another stupid problem."

"I just-" I stopped. "What did you just say?"

"Tell me another stupid problem so I can fix it."

"Stupid?"

"Yeah, Bell. Most of your problems are." He didn't even look at me now. "I mean, God, Annabel, what do you think your problems are these days? Serious? A girl called you a bitch? Really?"

"Oh yeah? What are your so called problems, Owen?"

"Gee, Annabel, maybe my sister with cancer? Maybe the fact that my dad is being a major asshole? Maybe the fact that Mom can hardly even keep the shop running anymore because she's always with Mallory? Are those pretty big problems? Bigger than your stupid little-"

"Why are you getting angry with me?" I sat up then. "We were fine a minute ago."

"I'm not getting angry, Annabel."

"I can hear it in your voice. Not to mention what you're saying." I moved to get off his bed. "And that's not what I meant, Owen. I know that your family is having problems right now. And you're being an asshole to me for no reason. So what? Some girl called me a bitch, I tell you about it, and then you act like I'm beneath you?"

"That's not-"

"That's exactly what happened. You're throwing a little fit over nothing because you always do this."

"I do n-"

"You always think that I'm just bitching for no reason. I have things going on my life too, Owen. You're the one that wanted me to talk to you anyways. So this is on you."

"I don't-"

"I mean, God, you just-"

"Stop fucking cutting me off, Annabel!" He glared at me, all the chances of arguing over whether he was angry gone. "God, can I not say anything in this stupid argument? Huh? You can't just cut someone off. God."

Heading to the door now, I told him simply, "There's nothing to argue about now. I'm going home."

"I freaking drove you here, genius."

"Then I'll walk."

"You'll walk."

"Right."

"In the middle of the night all the way back to the Arbors you're going to walk," he stated dryly. "Right."

"I am." I opened the door now. "So don't call and don't text. I'm done with you for the night."

"It'll be freaking morning because you get back home." He stood now, crossing the room quickly as he reached out to grasp my wrist.

"Hey-"

"You're going anywhere."

"Owen-"

"You're not. Go sit back down."

"N-"

"Now."

"You're hurting my wrist."

That was all it took to get him to release me. Still, he just shut the door before turning to look at me again. It wasn't until he looked into my eyes however and saw the look in them that his face lost some of its edge.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told me, barely above a whisper. When I still just watched him, he said, "I'm not, Annabel. I'm just-"

"You're angry and you're not letting me leave."

"No. I'm angry and I'm not letting you walk home after dark. That's called being a good boyfriend."

"Is telingl me that my problems are stupid being a good boyfriend?"

"No, that's called being honest."

"I'm done, Owen," I sighed, trying to walk around him again. "Seriously."

"No, Bella." His voice had lost its venom, but I still didn't want to be around him at the moment. "Just…can you just lay down?"

"What?"

"I just…can't you lay down again? And just stay there?"

"Why?" I had cocked my head to the side, now slightly interested in what that would do.

"I dunno. I just…please?"

I really had no other recourse for getting out of there than following his directions besides, like, crying so I did as he asked, though I just sat down on the edge instead of laying down. I was nearly certain that if he thought I was honestly scared he'd let me leave, but right now I was more interested than anything. Sure, I was mad at him, but I was mad at him most of the time these days.

Owen took a deep breath, not looking at me as he shook his head slightly. He tried to say something, but when it didn't come out right, he just took to walking across the room. I was watching him closely, but his walk turned out to be pointless as he just walked right back to the center of his room. Pacing, maybe?

Then, slowly, Owen came to sit next to me on the bed. I was slightly worried that we were going to start fighting again, but he didn't say anything, instead just focusing on a point across the room.

"Bear?"

He didn't look at me as he slowly shook his head again. He didn't want me to talk anymore. Swallowing, I looked down at my lap before over at him. When I did, he was staring at me. He looked poised to say something, but decided not to at the last second and just kissed me instead.

It wasn't how our usual kisses started. It was heavy from the beginning. His hands were up on my face just about the same time my lips made contact with his. They weren't cupping my cheeks like usual either. They were more or less holding me in place, forcing me not to move my head. When he removed one of them though it was just to rest it on my stomach.

Opening his eyes then, Owen pulled back slightly to stare at me. When he tried to kiss me again though, I just turned my head, shaking it slightly.

"Stop, Owen."

"But-"

"No." I stood, his hands falling back to his sides without me there to touch. "I want to go home."

"Not when you're mad at me."

"Owen." Something about the way I said his name this time made him lift his head slightly. "I want to go home. Please."

As he rose to put his shoes on, I left the room to get mine from the living room. He was in there with me in seconds, probably fearing I would try to walk home or something.

We both left the house silently and were the same way in the Land Cruiser. It occurred to me that he might have to speak to me when he buckled the seatbelt for me, but no such luck as he did so wordlessly before moving back to his own seat.

Neither of us were speaking when we pulled up to my house either. It wasn't until he stared to get out as well that I finally found my voice.

"What are you doing?"

He just got out of the Land Cruiser. "Walking you to the door."

"Owen," I complained as I too got out. "We're fighting. Just go home."

"No." He started up for the door like usual. "I'm telling you goodbye."

"This is goodbye. What we said at the house earlier was goodbye."

"No."

"Owen-"

"If you would get up here, Annabel, this would go a lot faster."

Groaning, I started up to the front door, stopping in front of him when I got there. "What did you-"

"I'm not leaving until we've made up."

"Owen, my God."

"What?" He was watching me now as a slight frown found its way onto his face. "I'm sorry."

"You always- You are?"

"Of course. If I make you upset then I'm sorry about it later. Always. I don't want to make you angry with me." He glanced behind him, at the front door before taking a step closer to me. "You're all have too, okay? I mean, yeah, I've got a few other friends and of course Rolly, but you…I'm sorry if I scared you, back in my room. I didn't…I just don't like it when you cut me off."

"'kay."

"No, Annabel, that's not just something you say 'okay' to." His eyes was boring hole into my own. "You shouldn't cut me off when we're fighting. I don't like to be interrupted. Alright?"

"Don't order me around."

"Then you don't-"

"What are you guys doing out here?"

Suddenly, the front door opened and my dad was standing there.

"Dad-"

"You can come in, Owen. You don't have to stand out here in the dark." Dad left the door opened as he headed into the house. "It's not that late. Only ten. You can come in, play GoldenEye if you want."

"I-"

"No. He can't." I stepped around Owen now. "Goodnight."

"Annabel-"

I closed the door in his face. How does he like that for being cut off?

"What was that about?" my father asked as I followed him into the living room. "You guys fighting again already?"

I knew that he didn't care even as I sat down on the couch to watch him play that stupid videogame. I knew that Mom and Whitney were both out tonight so it was just the two of us. Seeing as it was too early to go to bed, I had kind of been hoping he wasn't home so that I could watch TV, but apparently that wasn't an option.

"Kind of."

"About what?"

I glanced at my father, but he was already back into his game, hardly even taking notice of me.

"It's nothing," I told him. He hated hearing about girl things. And I didn't blame him. It had to suck to be the only man in a house full of women. I doubt when he thought about how his life would turn out he ever thought he'd end up with only daughters.

"No, Annabel. Tell me. What's wrong?"

"Dad-"

"Why did the two of you fight?"

"You don't really want to-"

"If I didn't want to know, Annabel, I wouldn't be asking you." He paused his game now and, as we were both sitting on the couch, turned his head to look at me. "What is it?"

"Just…He always acts like because Mallory has cancer that no matter what's going on in my life it isn't important. Then he always has to throw it in my face that we live in Arbors."

"Why does where we live matter?"

"Because he says that I don't understand-"

"That boy sure comes over here and eats enough food to bankrupt us, yet he's going to look down at your because your parents are well off?"

I realized what I had said made Owen look like a jerk to my father, which is what I wanted. Now though, I was afraid that he wouldn't like Owen anymore which was not the plan.

"Dad, he just gets angry sometimes."

"Angry? I thought you said he fixed that?"

"He's just been…bad since Mallory got sick."

"Annabel, just because you're with this guy doesn't mean you have to stay with him."

"Dad, it's not like he's my first boyfriend."

"I know," he told me, still staring into my eyes. "I also know, Annabel, that's you have a hard time upsetting people. And yes, he is going through a lot with his sister being sick, but that doesn't mean you have to put up with him. You guys aren't married. You're high school. You should be having fun, not fighting with him everyday. You never hangout with your friends anymore."

"Dad."

"You don't."

"What friends?"

He frowned at me. "Do you-"

"Sophie was my only real friend and that's over. Way over. Owen's my only friend now."

I had his full attention now. "You can't honestly think that, Annabel."

"It's not what I think, Dad. It's true." This was mortifying, really, admitting to my own father that I was a loser. That's what I was. Owen and I always just called it being alone, but it was really just being a loser. I'm a loser.

"What about that boy that came by the house?"

"What about him? I was just helping him out. We're not friends."

"You could be though."

I let out a long breath after that. "Dad, I know that you don't really want to talk about this, so just-"

"Why do you keep say that, Annabel?" He moved closer to me then, leaving his game controller behind. "When have I ever told you that I didn't want to talk to you?"

I didn't want to look at him and instead focused on my lap. "I know that you hate it when Kirsten used to complain about things. You didn't like listening to her."

"That's not true."

"It is though, Dad." I swallowed, not wanting to sound childish to him. "You always hated when she-"

"I never have hated anything about you girls," he interrupted. "However, I didn't like listening to Kirsten talk nonstop about whatever guy she was dating at the time. And that was only because I had to hear so much about her life constantly. You and Whitney never tell me anything. And you are the two with the most problems." He wrapped an arm around me then. "Look at me."

"Dad-"

"Look at me."

When I did, he smiled at me. "I love you. Very much."

"I know."

"You're my baby, Annabel." He was staring so hard at me that I had to look away. "You know that, right? And I know that sometimes you feel left out, but all you have to do is tell me. I know that Kirsten demands attention a lot and that Whitney's issue was our main focus, but you're important too. What happened to you is more important to me than anything. And if you want to…talk about that to me, that's fine. I'll listen to you. I can't guarantee that I won't get angry mind you, but it won't be at you."

When I didn't say anything, he just moved his arm up to the side of my head before pushing it down so that I was resting against him. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him when I felt so stupid. Dumb. Everyone else was out tonight, with their friends or dates, having a great time. Here I was though, complaining to my father about, in Owen's mind, my perfect life.

"I almost lost you once, you know."

"What?" I lifted my head slightly to look at him.

"You almost got hit-"

"By a car. I know."

He nodded. "Your mother was so mad at me. I thought that I just wouldn't tell her about it, but of course the first thing Kirsten told her when she got home was that I got chewed out by that driver for letting you guys play out there unsupervised. Of course, then I got chewed out by your mom too. Not that she could make me feel any worse."

"I don't remember it."

"Of course not. You were still a baby, really." He shook his head. "It was this close, Annabel. This close to hitting you."

I stared at his thumb and index finger which he was holding barely apart.

"It would have killed you. There's no way. You were so small as a baby. As a toddler too," he added, sighing. "You slept in bed with us the whole rest of the week. I made sure. I wanted you with me at all times. You came to work with me for probably a month after that."

"Really?"

He nodded. "It probably wasn't the safest place for you, now that I think about it, but I needed you there. With me. You liked being with me anyways. More than Kirsten or Whitney did. Kirsten always wanted to be with your mom and Whitney always just wanted to be left alone. You though always wanted me. You were my baby. You always wanted me, even when you were only a few months old. You'd cry for me all day until I got home from work."

"I didn't know that."

"You did though. And back then I used to go out of town a lot, with my brother or my friends. You wouldn't let me go whenever I got home. I'd call every night and your mom would put the phone against your ear so you could hear me talking to you.

"It just felt different with you than with Whitney and Kirsten. I guess I knew that you'd be our last and that's what made it so different. It used to get on your mother's nerves because she'd want to take you guys somewhere on my day off so I could have the house to myself, but you'd throw a fit. Even when you got a older."

"I remember that. Kind of."

He nodded then. "When you were four, one time, your mom wanted to take you girls out with her to go shopping. I was having some friends over to watch the game so I really didn't want you to stay, but you started crying. Really loud. Your mom always told me to just let you be, that you had to learn that crying didn't mean you'd get your way, but…I let you stay. You sat in my lap the whole game, sleeping. The whole time."

Dad went on for awhile, talking about the past. And I just sat there, listening to him. Because even if I am a loser that has no friends and even if Owen is a jerk sometimes, at least I had a dad who cares. Right?

* * *

When I finally went up to my room, I pulled out my phone. It had been turned off, but I doubted it mattered anyways. Who would bother a loser that spent their Friday night with their dad?

Apparently one person.

"When you get this message, Bella, call me back."

That wasn't the only one.

"Okay, Annabel, it's been an hour now. Still waiting. Call me."

Then the next.

"Annabel, this isn't funny. Call me. I mean it."

Then this one.

"I'm sorry, alright? Things were said that shouldn't have been said. I apologize. I love you. I love you very, very much."

Then the last one.

"Fine, Annabel, if you're not going to answer fine. I just want you to know that I'm here, alone, and want to talk to you. I don't think you get that I don't have anyone else either. Rolly's out with Clarke tonight. I'm alone too. I need you. Call me."

The thing was though, I wasn't alone. And after what went on downstairs, I don't think I ever was.

Owen answered on the first ring. At this point I was sitting down on my bed, on my laptop. Setting the phone on speaker, I set it on the bed before going back to typing. I was sending Mallory a message on her UMe, figuring whether I was fighting with her brother or not, I still was pretty important to her.

"You could fucking call me back sometimes, Annabel."

I frowned. "Is that how we answer phones now, Owen?"

"Do you know that I've sat here, steaming, while you just-"

"My phone was off."

"Oh, was it? And what did I tell you about cutting me off?"

Closing my eyes, I let out a long breath before saying, "Owen, either lose the attitude and stop yelling at me or hang up. I don't want to do this tonight. You mean a lot to me, but I'm not going to put up with it, alright? You're not my parent, you're not my owner, so cut it out. If you don't like the way I am, fine, then you need to go ahead and end it with me. I don't care. Just stop yelling at me every time I do something you don't like. I'm serious."

He paused before speaking. "Are you done yet?"

"Screw you. I'm so done right now."

"Oh, are you? Are you really?"

"Yeah, Owen, I am."

"Then I guess I am too."

He hung up then, but it made no difference to me. I was going to hang up anyways.

* * *

The next morning I had a bad headache. Not to mention it was only seven when I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. When I went downstairs I found my mother already up, making a pot of coffee.

"Morning," she greeted.

"What time did you get home from Whitney's?" I asked her as I went to make a bowl of cereal.

"Late. Your father was still up though, playing those videogames."

"Oh."

"He said that you stayed up with him for awhile too."

"I did."

"Did you and Owen not go out last night?"

"We did, but we didn't stay out long."

"Early concert?"

"No," I told her as I went to sit at the table with my breakfast. "We just didn't feel like staying out. His sister's in the hospital still anyways."

"What are they doing to her?"

"I'm not sure. He hasn't really wanted to talk about it. Something happened though. That's all he said."

"Well, we'll be praying for her," she told me before walking out of the room. I stayed downstairs for awhile, trying to think of something to do with the day. I had no homework and I had no one to hangout with. Whitney didn't have my car for once, but that really meant nothing. I had nowhere to go.

I was headed into the living room when I saw Owen's Land Cruiser outside. I knew if he looked, he could see me and know that I saw him. Having a glass front to a house sucks. It really does.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as soon as I got outside. He had stayed in the car, but rolled the window down. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Get in," he said simply, not even looking at me. "I'll take you to breakfast."

"I already ate."

"You did not."

"I had cereal."

He groaned before shaking his head. "Fine. Then we can go somewhere together."

"No, Owen. I don't want to see you today."

"I'm sorry," he told me as he finally turned his head to stare at me.

"I don't care."

"Annabel-"

"Owen, not today, okay? Just give it the weekend."

"I don't want to give it the weekend. I want you to get in the car so we can talk about-"

"Talk about what? Huh? There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there is. I mean, if we're fighting, clearly there's something to talk about. Right?"

"We're fighting because you think that I only have stupid problems."

He frowned. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Then I've solved it. I think you have very important problems."

"O-"

"Now get in the car."

We had a staring match for a moment before I just shook my head.

"I'm not getting in the car, Owen. I'm sorry too, about whatever you thought we were fighting about. Still, though, I want to be alone today."

"But-"

"I'll see you Monday, okay?"

"What about the show?"

"I'll listen, but you've done it alone before."

His face was set. "I don't like this."

"I know. But I just need to be by myself for a few days."

"Not by yourself. Just without me. Right?"

I didn't answer that. "Goodbye, Owen. I'll talk to you Monday."

"This is shit, Annabel. How can you-"

"Goodbye." I turned then, walking away. Angry, he pulled out quickly, not even calling after me. That was for the best though. We honestly did need some time apart whether he liked it or not.

* * *

"James? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, we kind of had a tutoring-"

"Oh, God, come in." I took a step back, allowing him entrance into the house. "Sorry. I forgot."

"If it's a bad time-"

"It's not. Come in."

In all the crap that had gone on with Owen in the past few hours, I forgot that I had told James we could have a tutoring session again today. Right at noon though, he showed up. I had honestly thought it was Owen at the door, but apparently not.

"So you got your test back right?" I asked him as we went into the kitchen. "Let's look over the problems you missed and start there, huh?"

"Great."

It only took about ten minutes for the doorbell to ring again. This time I let my mother answer it, considering I had a guest. Too bad I didn't know I was about to have another one.

I frowned at Owen as he walked into the kitchen, my mother apparently allowing him access without knowing that we were fighting. He smiled at me even though I knew he saw James sitting there next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he went to set the pizza down. "I told you-"

"Last night though, you told me I could come over. Remember?"

I frowned before getting up and going over to him. In a hushed tone, I said, "Yes, Owen, but the argument we had this morning supersedes that."

He just blinked. "I'm sorry. I don't know what that means. Maybe you can tutor me too."

"Is that pizza for us?" James butted in. "Or whatever? 'cause I'm kind of hungry."

"Sure," Owen told him, opening the box. I was suspicious now of what was wrong with this pizza that he was willing to allow the other boy to eat it. "Have as much as you want."

"Thanks," he said, quickly jumping up from his seat and rushing over to the counter. Glancing between Owen and I, he asked, "You guys aren't eating any or-"

"No," I told him, going to sit back down. "And eat it over here while we work. Owen was just-"

"Owen's here?" My father suddenly poked his head out of the garage where he had been messing with our lawnmower. Something was wrong with it, but I wasn't sure what. "Great. Can you come out here and help me with this?"

"Gladly," he said, making a face at me as he passed as if he had won. As if.

"So that's you boyfriend, huh?" James asked after Owen was gone.

"Let's focus on your math," I told him. "Owen's not important right now."

"He's the guy that punched that guy sophomore year right? Ronnie, I think."

"Let's not talk about-"

"Then Will. And he almost got into a fight with-"

"James," I said, frowning. "Let's just work on this. Alright?"

"He's not gonna, like, try to fight me, is he?" He glanced at the closed door leading the garage. "Someone said that he's really, like, jealous or whatever."

"Who said that?"

"Just some guys." He took another bite of his pizza. "I'm not like in danger, am I?"

"No."

He laughed then. "I'm just kidding, Greene. I could take him."

Still I just stared at him.

"Well, I could run from him."

"Can we just please get back on this?" I tapped his Algebra book. "Please?"

He left it alone after that, finally turning his attention back to what he came over to do. We were about done working when Owen and Dad came back out of the garage, each getting a slice of pizza, leaving the pineapples on a napkin for me, before going into the living room.

"What's that boy's name?" I heard my dad ask Owen once they were in there.

"James."

"James," he called out to him. "We need a third for Mario Kart. If you're finished-"

"I am," he said, quickly looking at me. "Sorry, Annabel. Duty calls."

I sat there, frowning. Either my father really didn't know what he was doing or he was some kind of evil genius that knew the only way to get boys away from me was to entice them with videogames. Either way, it sucks. It really does.

"What are you doing in here, Bell?" Owen came into the room about twenty minutes later to get more pizza. "And have you not eaten this yet? I wouldn't have brought it if I knew-"

"Owen, I really meant what I said about being alone today."

"And you will be," he assured me. "When James leaves and I go home. Until then though, all four of my Nintendo 64 controllers are over here. If you want to play too-"

"No."

"Welp," he sighed, coming over to me now, the napkin with pineapples on it in his hand. "I tried."

He kissed my head and gave me the pineapples before leaving the room with a coke and more pizza.

Is that all that matters now though? Trying?


	3. Chapter 3

Wants and Needs

Chapter 3

There I was on Monday, sitting on the wall and waiting for Owen when I saw him, walking right passed the wall and over to the tables. I frowned as he went over to a mostly empty table and sat down. There was only one girl sitting there. What was he doing?

I thought about just pretending that I hadn't noticed, but knew I couldn't pull that off. So, getting up, I took my stuff with me over there.

The girl that was at the table with my boyfriend was that one from my history class, Clarissa. She was glaring at me as I sat down too.

"Hey, Bell," Owen said, hardly glancing at me. "I was about to go over there. I just had to talk to Clarissa for a second."

"That's fine," I said, glancing at her. "What are you guys talking about?"

"She listens."

"To…you or-"

"To Anger Management," he told me before smiling at her. "This is the first time I've actually met anyone who listens. Other than Bella, of course."

"Of course," Clarissa said slowly, glancing at me.

She didn't like me, so it didn't shock me that she was making a disgusted face at me. It was, however, shocking me that she would listen to Owen's radio show. I too had never met anyone who listed to Anger Management. I really didn't think that many people exist that care about his music if not any at all.

"So did you like that fifth song I played?" Owen got back to the discussion at hand, watching Clarissa's face now for her reaction. Rolling my eyes, I tuned all that out as I got my lunch out of my bag. Apparently we would be sitting with her for the day.

They talked the whole time. I'm not kidding. Owen didn't speak to me at all. I hate to admit it, but he seemed a lot more interested in her opinions on music than mine. This was probably because even when she disagreed with him, it was because of her opinion on some other obscure thing that only he knew about. It was like the talks we had before we got together, but…better.

After lunch, Clarissa hurried to class, ever the little nerd. Was that mean? I don't think so. It's not like I dislike her or anything. Do I?

"Mmm, that was fun," Owen told me as he stood and threw my trash away for me.

When he got back to me, he quickly pressed a kiss against my lips. He was smiling when he took a step back, the direct opposite of what he was this morning at my locker. He was still mad that I refused to go to the station with him Sunday, but tough. He was the one that was constantly upset with me over nothing.

"Yeah," I said, looking off. He didn't notice though as he spoke again.

"I'm off today, but Mallory's coming home so I'll be with her. That's okay, huh?"

"Yeah, Owen."

"Great. Call you tonight."

As he started to walk away though, I called at his back, "James is coming over after school."

He paused, glancing back at me. "To study?"

I shook my head. "To hangout."

That got him to turn around. Even though everyone else was having to go around him now, Owen just stood there, staring at me.

"Hangout," he said slowly. "With you."

"With me."

"Doing what?"

"Playing videogames."

That got him back to me, rather quickly I might add. "Hell, no, Annabel. You think that you're just going t use the system that I gave you to hangout with another guy?"

Swallowing, I said, "I just figured-"

"Well, you figured wrong."

"What did you want me to say, Owen? He started telling me about how much he liked Nintendo 64 and that he didn't have one anymore and how he really wanted to come over and play again. You're the one that played with him that day. What exactly did you want me to tell him, Owen?"

"How about no, Annabel? Huh? What's wrong with you and saying that word? You sure say it to me enough."

"What's that supposed-"

"Mr. Armstrong."

Suddenly, Mr. Michaels, one of the assistance principals, was behind Owen, clapping him on the shoulder. "Harassing a fellow classmate. Why am I not surprised?"

Mr. Michaels was a rather tall guy, but a skinny one. He was slightly under Owen's height, but was still pretty intimidating in his own right. His voice for one thing always gave me the creeps. It was almost like he dripped each syllable in venom or something.

"I'm not harassing anyone," Owen said, shifting out of the man's grasp. Mr. Michaels looked at me then, as if expecting me to attest to this.

"We were just, uh, talking," I told him, frowning as Mr. Michaels talked right over me.

"I think I should see you in my office, Mr. Armstrong. See if you're on plans with me for finishing off this year on a good note. And yelling at girls is not on track with that."

"I have a class to get to."

"I'm sure your teacher will be very understanding." When he tried to touch Owen's shoulder again, Owen dodged him completely. "Come along, Armstrong. I'm sure there is much to discuss."

"He didn't do anything," I defended, frowning. "He just-"

"And who are you?" He looked back at me now, frowning. "And why is this any of your business? I think you would find it best to hurry along to class before-" He stopped as the bell rang. "Ah. Right on time. You're now tardy. Both of you. To my office then."

"Annabel wouldn't have been tardy if you hadn't-"

"Talking back now, Mr. Armstrong? Are you lobbying for a detention?"

"No," Owen said slowly, trying to regulate his breathing. "But tardy doesn't mean you have to go to the principal's office, so I think you should just let us go to class and each get our tardy there."

"When did you become an assistance principal, Mr. Armstrong?" Mr. Michaels turned now, walking away. "Come along."

"This is bulls-"

"Come on, Owen," I mumbled to him, reaching out to rub his shoulder. "You're okay. Let's just go get our detentions or whatever. Huh?"

"This is bull, Annabel," he told me as he turned to follow behind Mr. Michaels. "This principals are jerks to me all the time for no reason. Especially this guy."

I had heard Owen complain about this before, but I never really believed that. I mean, why would an adult choose to pick on someone for no reason? Huh? I hadn't done anything wrong. I shouldn't be getting in trouble. If he hadn't stopped us, I wouldn't have been tardy. All I had to do was explain that to him and it would be over, right?

In his office, Owen unleashed all the things he had been thinking on the way there.

"This is crap," he told the principal who just turned and sat down at his desk and turned to face us. "You know it is. You wanna get me in trouble for bull, that's fine. Whatever. I don't care. Annabel didn't do anything."

"Take a seat, Mr. Armstrong," he said simply, nodding at one of the chairs in front of his desk. "You to…?"

"Annabel Greene."

"Well, Ms. Greene, you would not have to be here had you not gotten yourself involved. So take a seat."

"She wasn't doing anything."

"Keep repeating yourself, Armstrong. No, really. I just love hearing you defend her." Mr. Michaels turned then, typing something on his computer. Once he was done, he looked back at me. "Well, Ms. Greene, I can see why you'd be so tense about being here. You almost made it your whole high school year without getting into any trouble at all. That's quite impressive, really."

"She's still not in trouble," Owen told him, slumping in his seat. "She-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Armstrong, was I speaking to you? And take those headphones out when you address me."

"When I-"

"Owen, calm down." I looked hard at him. "It's not that serious. Alright?"

"This is-"

"I know." I turned back to the assistant principal. "He's just angry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been bothering him."

"It's no one's fault, but his own that he acts this way," Mr. Michaels said with a shake of his head. "I suppose though, Mr. Armstrong, that I should just be glad you haven't used your fists on anyone recently."

I frowned. "He didn't do anything to me. We were just talking. That's all. We weren't even fighting, really. He just-"

"You don't even have to explain to him, Annabel," Owen said, not looking at me. "He just wants to get me like he always does."

"Owen-"

"Is that it, Mr. Armstrong? I want to 'get you'? And why, pray tell, would I want to do something like that? Hmmm?"

"Because you're a creepy old man that gets his knocks off getting on my case. Or is it that you really want on my junk?"

And that's how Owen ended up suspended for a week. Yep.

* * *

"I can't believe Owen would say something like that. He's such a nice boy."

My dad hardly looked at my mother, instead focusing on his steak. That's what Whitney made for us tonight, steak and potatoes. Why she continued to need to come home and cook for us was beyond me, but it was part of her agreement with my mother about leaving.

"He's still a boy. And he has been arrested before."

"He wasn't arrested," I defended. "He just got a ticket."

Whitney shook her head at me. "You're not helping your case."

"What case?" I frowned her. "I didn't even do anything. And neither did Owen."

"He told that principal-"

"Okay, well, yeah, he did that, Mom, but that was only because Mr. Michaels provoked us."

"Oh?" My mother looked at me now, disbelieving. I couldn't blame her really, as I wouldn't have believed it either. "You're telling me, Annabel, that a grown man-"

"I think Owen was pretty clear about what the grown man wants to do."

"Andrew," my mother hissed, frowning at him.

"Loosen up, Grace," he said, standing. Taking his now empty plate with him, he headed to the kitchen, kissing me on the head as he passed. "Owen's not our child. It's not our job to raise him. Annabel didn't do anything wrong. Why should we punish her then? Huh?"

"Where are you going, Andrew?" Mom asked as he came out of the kitchen and headed into the living rooms to get his coat.

"Out. Gonna go watch the game at Kyle's." This time, when he came through the dining room, it was to kiss Whitney's head. That about got him killed. "Dinner was good, Whit. I'll be home late, Grace."

With that, he went back into the kitchen and out the garage door. Needless to say, all dinner discussions were over after that.

* * *

"So how's suspension going?"

Owen took my sneer in stride. "Is there something you wanted?"

I stared at him. "Being allowed to come in would be nice."

Still, he watched me for a moment before stepping aside and allowing me entrance. "Mom's out. She had to take Mallory to the doctor again today."

"Oh," I said as I walked passed him. "So no one's home?"

"No. I'm grounded, by the way."

"So do I need to-"

"You're fine," he said as he closed the door. "She's probably gonna be gone the whole night."

"Sneaking your girlfriend in while you're on punishment sure sounds a lot like lying, Mr. Honesty."

"Ha ha." He shook his head as he walked away. Considering he had spent the whole day at home, alone, Owen had yet to get dressed and was just in what I assume he wore to bed given how wrinkled the shirt was. Not to mention he wasn't wearing jeans like usual, but a pair of basketball shorts.

"I canceled with James yesterday."

Owen glanced back at me as we made it to his bedroom. "Good."

"The whole day sucked though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And my parents are back in their cold war."

"Over?"

"I don't even know anymore. My mom's mad because all Dad does is stay out all the time or play videogames and he's, like, oblivious to the fact she's upset."

"Maybe he's going through a midlife crisis."

"Are those even real?"

"I dunno. They're in TV shows a lot."

"Yeah, I'm leaning more towards them being an excuse to be a dick when a guy gets to be middle aged."

"Is that what your dad is?"

"No."

"Then I guess he's not going through one of those."

Owen's stereo was already playing when we walked into the room, so there was no messing with that before sitting down. Usually we'd sit together, be it on the floor or on the bed. This time though, he took the computer chair and I sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at him.

"Are we going to fight today?"

"I don't want to, no," I told him.

Owen smiled slightly at that. "Neither do I."

"Then we won't."

"Hope not," he said, leaning forward now as he rested his elbows on his knees. "I love you."

"Owen-"

"I do." He was still staring at me. "I'm sorry that I made you upset."

"It's okay."

"I just feel like every time we're alone together now, I say something really stupid and offend you. I don't want to do that tonight. I want to just be together."

"Alright."

"And I will admit that yes, I am somewhat possessive, but I don't mean to be. I just…That's the way I am. Okay?"

"I know."

He swallowed then, visibly, before shaking his head and changing the subject. "So what did you do today?"

"Nothing really," I told him. "I saw your little friend though."

"Rolly?"

"No, Owen."

"…Then who?"

"Clarissa."

"Oh." He smiled at that. "Did she talk about my show? What did she say? Did she-"

"Keep it in your pants," I told him dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you-"

"Jealous, Bella?"

I snorted. "Oh, you're one to talk about jealousy."

"Oh, I get jealous," he told me as he stood and walked over to me. "When I see you talking to another guy, I get really jealous 'cause I know that you're way too beautiful to be with me and that eventually you'll realize that."

"That's not true, Bear."

"It is though." He sat down next to me now, shaking his head again. "You're hot, you're nice, you're funny. I'm just an ugly, angry, loser."

"Shut up," I said, frowning. "How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That I called myself a loser."

"When did you do that?"

I didn't really, I don't think. I think I just thought it.

"I dunno."

"You're not a loser. How could you think that you're a loser?"

"Because I am."

"No, Bella. I'm a loser," he said, frowning at me. "I'm freak and a loser. You? You're great. You're beautiful. You're everything."

"I have no friends, Owen. You have friends. That's what makes me a loser."

"You don't need to be friends with those dickwads, Annabel. Not when you have me. I'm all you freaking need." He was staring so hard at me that I had to look away. "Most of those people in that place? They're a freaking waste. I don't need 'em and neither do you. We just need each other. That's all we'll ever need."

"Owen-"

"It is." He turned slightly then, reaching out to cup my face. When I turned, he captured my lips with his own. When I pulled back, he just rested his forehead against mine. "God, Bell."

"Owen…"

"I love you." He kissed me quickly this time. "I love you so much. You're my world. For now and forever."

"You're so corny when you're remorseful," I sighed, kicking off my shoes before moving up the bed. Owen watched for a moment as I got settled against the pillows, clearly curious. Then, catching on, he smiled before moving to get over me.

"Every time we do this, we fight."

I leaned up, kissing him. "Then let's not talk. If we don't talk, we can't fight."

"Alright," he agreed, clearly game for this. "But if you get-"

"I won't get anything."

"If-"

"Then I'll tell you." I shifted slightly as he laid his full weight on me. "Promise."

Sensing my discomfort from how heavy he was, Owen kept one hand on my face while he used his other to get in some sort of pushup position, balancing his weight somehow.

"You look funny," I whispered to him, taking in his set features as he stared down at me.

"Funny how?"

I just shook my head slightly, reaching up to push his hair out of his face. "I dunno. And your hair falls funny when you're staring down at me like this."

"I need a haircut."

I just smiled at him. "I thought that we weren't going to be talking?"

He made a face. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Smiling as he moved his lips back to mine, I ran one of my hands up his arm, sighing softly. I knew that he couldn't possibly be comfortable like that and would no doubt be back over me in no time, but I didn't say anything. It was all just something we'd have to figure out over time.

His stereo was playing some loud rock band at this point, but Owen seemed more and more distracted with me as time went on. I don't even think he could hear the music anymore, which was odd considering the lead singer was belting out the lyrics in an unintelligible way.

"Bear," I sighed as we broke apart, him still using his arm to support himself. His other hand was making its own venture now, downward. "Owen."

"Shhh." He kissed me again. "No talking, remember?"

His eyes were open now, watching me vigilantly. I just laid there, hardly breathing as his hand trailed down my stomach. Suddenly, his lips were back on mine and I was able to find an easy distraction in that.

For a little while anyways. When his hand made it to its destination, I found that he wasn't trying to get up my shirt, but rather somewhere else entirely. Part of me wanted to tell him to stop as he slowly worked the zipper down on my jeans, but the rest didn't know what to do. Other than unbuttoning them though, that's as far as Owen went concerning my jeans. He just needed them loosened, apparently, so he could go on.

It was pretty awkward, really, after that point. We weren't making out anymore, but Owen was staring down at me as he touched me, his hand now making it passed the barrier of my panties. I know that he was watching, waiting for me to say something or tell him to stop, but I wasn't sure how to. More importantly, I didn't really want to.

When we were in the eighth grade, this one girl, Maggie Jenkins, started bragging about giving some guy a handjob in the bathroom. Sophie, who thought that she was the most experienced out of everyone of course had to then brag about what she had done. Or, well, what she had made up doing. Same thing though, I think, as far as junior high goes.

So anyways, it wasn't until the summer before our freshman year that Sophie really did anything other than let a guy grope her. And of course she immediately called me to spill, claiming that she hadn't, like, done it done it (we were clearly very mature 9th graders, right?), but that she had let Jimmy Drake finger her, which honestly shocked me. Then she told me that she had to touch him too which was more shocking. I mean, yeah, I knew that a lot of girls slept around and things, but no one _I knew_. It's a lot different when it's someone you really know, you know?

Over the years I heard all the horror stories about being…er…touched by a guy for the first time. And really, for me, it wasn't too bad. Awkward as hell and really nerve racking, but not bad. I just kept worrying the whole time that Owen was going to be expecting me to do something for him in return. I didn't, like, bleed like Missy Suthers told everyone she did. And I mean everyone. She talks about it now, still, as if it's funny. I didn't even know you could do that from just…ugh.

My right hand was attached to Owen's arm, the one that was holding him up, holding on tightly. He didn't seem to mind though as he just laid there, watching me. His face showed none of his emotions and his sudden silent streak worried me. God, I knew this would be bad. Why did this have to be so bad?

When it was over for me, I finally made my first noise, which was more of a sigh than anything. Relief at first, but then worry over what came next. Slowly, I released Owen's arm, shutting my eyes tightly. I knew I was blushing, but I had been blushing the whole time. This was nothing new. Not to mention, it was kind of hard not to blush when I could freaking feel Owen against my thigh, clearly expecting me to return the favor.

This wasn't the first time I had felt Owen like this. Once, when we first got together, we were making out on his front porch. Not even really making out, more like just kissing and talking. Still, it had been enough for him and it was rather noticeable, considering he was wearing his work pants, which were kind of on the tight side. He had gotten embarrassed and I left not soon after that. We never spoke on it again and it had never happened again. Not to my knowledge at least.

As I was trying to get my breathing in check and figure out how I was going to get through doing…_that_ to Owen, he finally let himself fall, though it was on the bed and not me. I had to roll on my side for us to accomplish this, but he didn't say anything.

Just like that, both his hands were visible again and he was just laying there, facedown, not speaking. I swallowed, not sure what I wanted to say, but knowing I would have to be the one to speak.

"Owen-"

"Shit," he groaned as his cell phone rang. He pushed himself up again, reaching over to his bedside table to grab it. After glancing at the screen, he just said, "I have to take this."

I nodded slightly, but he was already walking out of the room, leaving me to die there on the bed in my embarrassment. My breathing was in check now, but my face was still hot as I processed everything. It had felt so slow, but it had happened so fast. Laying back on the bed, I stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out why Owen just suddenly decided to do that.

And who was on the phone anyways? I'd like to think after he just freaking did _that_ we could at least talk some. It was probably his mother though. He had mentioned something about Mallory and the hospital. Something. Doctors. It was all jumbled in my head now.

"Mom's on her way home."

I glanced at the door as Owen came back into the room, his little problem gone, though talking on the phone with his mother was probably the main reason.

"What?"

"You have to go."

"Owen-"

"I know. I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to be here though," he said, going over to his stereo and turning it off. "Not to mention I was supposed to clean today. I'm so dead."

I just buttoned and zipped my jeans before sitting up. I felt so uncomfortable and it wasn't just from the emotional standpoint. I shifted slightly on the bed, hating that he had done that with my clothes still on because of what I had to put up with on the ride home. On the other hand, though, I was very glad that he had been nice to not try to take anything off. I would have definitely stopped that.

So why didn't I stop what just happened?

"I'll see you later, Annabel," he said as I stood and slipped my shoes back on. "Okay?"

When I turned, he was right there, quickly pulling me in for a kiss. It was to the point though because he was already backing away from me before I had a chance to react.

"Owen-"

"We'll talk, Annabel. Later though. Huh? I don't feel like getting into more trouble."

Owen walked me out to my car, even throwing in another I love you, but that was it as far as conversation went. And yeah, okay, maybe to any other girl that had already done that with a guy or at least done something similar it wouldn't have been that big of a deal, but it was to me.

What the hell did any of this mean anyways?

* * *

He didn't call that night. I called him, but got no answer. Figuring maybe he was busy, I just sent a text, which I poured at least an hour into, trying to figure out what it should say. Should I go with cute, like nothing had happened? Sexy, like something did happen and we were going to be _that_ couple now? Or just send him a normal goodnight text, not taking either side?

Eventually I just sent him one telling him that I hoped he'd call me or at least text me later, that we had a lot to talk about. Still, I got no response, so I didn't really know what that meant. Was that a good thing? Or bad?

He was still suspended, of course, so I had no plans of seeing him at school. Yesterday, without him, I ate in the library, but I didn't feel like walking all the way over there that day just to eat by myself and study for tests that I wouldn't be taking for weeks. So I went outside, planning on sitting alone on the wall.

"Annabel!"

Of course that couldn't happen.

It's not like I didn't like Clarke's friends. I really didn't know them. It was just that I would have much rather eaten alone and not had to have worried about anything other than getting Owen to text me back. No doubt his mother was at work at this point and he was home alone, laying around doing nothing. So why wouldn't he just text me back? Or call me?

"Is Owen still suspended?" Clarke asked me as she nodded at the empty spot next to her. She was only sitting at a table with three girls, all of which I knew and didn't really have a problem with, so that was fine.

"Until Monday," I told her as I took a seat.

"What did he really say? I've heard a lot of-"

"He told Mr. Michaels that the reason that he was bothering us is because he wanted his…" I paused, frowning. "Junk."

"Really? He asked that?" Clarke looked around the lunch tables now, trying to spot the man. "He asked if he wanted his dick?"

"Yes, Clarke."

She giggled at that. "That's what Rolly said, but you know that Rolly has a tendency to exaggerate. I wasn't sure, you know?"

I just nodded as she was roped into another discussion with her real friends, which I stayed out of. Still, it was very nice of her to let me sit with her. I guess. Still, I was more focused on Owen and didn't pay much mind to what was going on at the table.

After school, he had still yet to text me, which was worrying me. It wasn't until then that it started to sink in. I had been thinking abut going over to his house again to find out what the deal was, but that was when it hit me that maybe Owen didn't want to see me. That made more sense than anything. For him to be ignoring my texts in this way made it so obvious. If something had happened, he'd at least have texted or called that something came up. Right? So what was the one trigger for him not talking to me?

Last night. I had let him finger me last night and then acted like an ice bitch about it. Clearly. This was all my fault. I always managed to screw things up, but this had to have been the worse thing of all. Why had I done that? Now he didn't even want to talk to me. How horrible must I have been for this to happen? I should have at least offered to take care of him back. Not necessarily a blow, but something. God. Now, thanks to me, it's all ruined. Again.

Why can't I ever do anything right?

* * *

"You let him what?"

I just looked away. "I wouldn't even be telling you this if it wasn't for the fact that Kirsten's not here and I have no real friends other than him. And there's no way I can tell Mom-"

"Shut up," Whitney said, dragging me into her bedroom before shutting her door. "God. Do you know how loud you are? They could hear you, you know."

"They're downstairs."

"And?" Dragging me over to her bed, Whitney took a seat before gesturing for me to do the same. "So tell me what happened. In detail."

Sighing, I focused on the view of the golf course that I got from Whitney's room before beginning again. "Like I told you, I just went over there because I wanted to make sure he was okay. I mean he did get suspended and all."

"Uh-huh." Whitney was looking at me with a face that was rare for her. Interest. She was genuinely interested in what I had to say. Wow. "Then what?"

"Well, we went to his room like usual. And at first, he went over to his computer chair and I sat on his bed. Then we started talking."

"About what?"

"Just about how we've been fighting a lot recently and that we didn't want to do it tonight. Then he came over to and sat down next to me." Now that I was getting to the embarrassing stuff, I sped up. "Then I told him about how I'm a loser and then he-"

"You're a loser?"

I kept going. "Then he told me about how I wasn't, about how I didn't need anyone at school anyways, because-"

"Annabel, why do you think you're-"

"-we only needed each other. Then he started kissing me and we just…it's not like it's the first time that we've kissed like that, on his bed, but it was the first time that we've…done anything. He's tried to touch my, like, boobs before and I wouldn't let him, but-"

"Stop." Whitney grabbed my hands now, staring at me. "Why do you think that you're-"

"That's not important," I told her, pulling my hands from hers. "What's important is that while we were kissing, he just started to unzip my jeans. And I let him. Then I let him stick his hands, like, you know…in my panties. Then he just fingered me or whatever."

"Or whatever?"

"Well, he just fingered me."

She let out a long breath. "Annabel-"

"And I don't know what to do now. He won't call me back, he won't answer his phone, he won't-"

"What did you do for him?"

I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself calm. "That's the thing though. I was so ready for him to ask me to, like, jack him off or something, but then his phone rang. It was his mom."

"Really?"

I nodded. "She was on her way home and he wasn't supposed to have me over. So I had to leave."

"Just like that?"

I looked off. I had just told her he freaking fingered me. Why was this next part so hard? "Well, he told me he loved me, but he usually does that."

Groaning, she fell back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't get it, Annabel."

"Get what?"

"Why would he do that for you?" She was still looking up at the ceiling as I slowly moved to lay down next to her. I hadn't laid down in the same bed as my sister since we were kids. "Guys aren't like that."

"Aren't they though?"

She turned to look at me then. "No, Annabel, they're not. Not any I've ever been with."

This was news to me, as I had assumed my sister to still be a virgin at, well, everything. She did have one boyfriend though, now that I thought about it, as far as I knew. Only her sophomore year though and they broke up rather quickly. He had done the whole 'meet the parents' bull, but not soon after, she stopped seeing him and we weren't allowed to mention his name again.

"How many guys have you…you know."

She laughed at that, something that was rare for my older sister. "If you're not old enough to say it, Annabel, you're not old enough to-"

"Have many guys have you had sex with?"

Now she was just staring, her haunting eyes locked on mine. "Not many. I'm guess Owen's your-"

"I didn't sleep with him."

"So yes then," she sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, still just watching me. "I just never…Kirsten and I weren't very close, but we at least knew things about each other. Stuff like this. I just never thought you'd…I don't know. I always think of you as a baby, I guess."

I frowned. "That's what Dad said."

"You told Dad-"

"I just told him that Owen and I fight a lot and that I can't break up with him because I'm a loser with no friends."

That got her to sigh. "Annabel, you're not a loser. Why would you think that?"

I just shrugged, not wanting to get into that with my older sister. She shook her head slightly, turning to face back up at the ceiling.

"What did Dad say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he just grunt and ignore you? Or did he actually tell you that he didn't care?"

Frowning, I said, "He didn't do any of that."

"Then what did he say?"

"Just that Owen and I aren't, like, married and he knows that I have a hard time disappointing people, but that if I need to break up with him, I just needed to do it. Then he started telling me all these stories from when I was a baby."

That got her to turn again, though this time it was her whole body as she turned on her side to face me. "Dad said all that?"

"Well, yeah. Then he told me that I would always, like, be his baby and that he loved me."

She blinked. "He really talked to you?"

I nodded while playing with Owen's ring on my finger. "He said that he would talk to you too if you would just open up to him. That he-"

"Oh, whatever, Annabel."

"He did say that!"

"To you," she said with a sneer. "He's always been that way with you. He always thinks that you need someone to take care of you, to coddle you. God, when we were kids, if you so much as made a noise like you were about to start crying, he'd yell at us for being mean to you. And it's not like you ever got in trouble. Oh no. And now that all that stuff came out about last summer, he's only been so much more-"

"You know what, Whitney?" I moved to get out of the bed. "I like you better quiet."

"Annabel-"

"No, Whitney. I never do anything you. Ever. And you're always mean to me." I got up then, headed for the door. "So just go back to your apartment and we can stop pretending like we like each other. Alright?"

"You-"

I just shut the door behind me, shocked that for once I was the one that walked out of an argument.

Wow.

Still, that had not helped me any in my attempt to figure out my Owen problem, so I went to my bedroom to call him one last time. Of course I got his voice mail.

"Owen, it's not funny anymore and it's not cute," I sighed, leaning against my closed bedroom door, my phone against my ear. "If you wanted to break up, that's all you had to say. You didn't have to do that in your room on Tuesday. And I'm sorry about whatever it is that I did to you. I really didn't think you… It doesn't matter. Goodbye."

After hanging up, I fought my normal urge to cry like I did whenever I broke up with a boyfriend (Does this count as a breakup?) and headed downstairs. My dad was down there, of course, watching some baseball game.

"Do you know when dinner is going to be?" he asked me as I sat down next to him on the couch. When I just shook my head, he frowned, muting the game.

"What's wrong with you?"

I just stared at him for a second, thinking back on what my sister had said only minutes before. So yeah, maybe I am Dad's favorite, but if so, then she's certainly Mom's, so there.

"I think Owen and I broke up," I told him, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice, but failing miserably.

Instead of asking me what happened or anything like that, Dad just reached out and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close, like the day before. After kissing my head for an extended amount of time, he spoke.

"It'll be okay. You'll have the whole summer to make new friends. Huh?"

I just leaned into him, dejected and alone. I had no friends and I had no boyfriend.

I really am a loser now.

* * *

Friday came quicker than I expected and also without a call from Owen. In fact, I spent the whole school day without hearing his name once. I even ate with Clarke and her friends again, having a fine time without him.

Then it happened.

It was after school and I was home alone, my dad still at work and my mother at Whitney's place. I didn't understand why my sister couldn't just stay there alone, without Mom, but I guess that falls into that favorites thing. Not so much fun being the favorite, huh?

Anyways, I was making a smoothie with the blender when the doorbell rang. I frowned, cleaning myself up slightly as I had gotten sticky from fruit juice before going to answer the door.

And that's where I was attacked. By Owen's lips, but where's the drama in just saying that?

"Mmmm," I groaned as I pushed him away. Owen just stood there, staring at me, his hands up, ready to pull me back to him. "Owen."

"God, Bell. How could you-"

"How could I what? You're the one that- Stop it." I swatted his hands away when he tried to grab me again. "God."

I took a step outside and closed the front door behind me. Owen in the mean time had taken a few steps back, giving me space I think.

"What are you doing here?"

He just took a deep breath, staring at me. His hair was messy, like he had just gotten out of bed, and his clothes were all crumpled.

"I got your message."

"My message?"

"How could you think I was breaking up with you?"

I frowned. "Gee, Owen, how about how you never called me back, never sent a single text, never-"

"I was grounded!"

"You were grounded Tuesday and you still-"

"When Mom got home, I told her that you had been over, but she-"

"What? Why? What else did you tell her?"

He looked me in the eyes now. "I didn't tell her _everything_ that happened, Bella. Just that you had come over to check on me. You know, 'cause I'm honest and everything."

I just crossed my arms, leaning back against the door, waiting.

"She went ballistic," he told me, using hand motions and all. "She took away my phone, took my monitor-"

"Your what?"

"My computer monitor."

Oh, right. I forgot we were going back a decade.

"She took it?"

He nodded. "Then she took my keys. My keys, Annabel! And she made me go to the store with her everyday. She wouldn't let me talk to anyone, especially not you. She took my Ipod too which I really think is just-"

"Owen."

He looked hard at me as he took a step closer. Slowly, he came to cup my face in his hands. "Why did you think I broke up with you? Just because I wouldn't text you back?"

"No," I said slowly, watching him. "After what you did…to me on Tuesday, I thought you were mad."

"Mad?"

"That I didn't, like, you know, return the favor or what-"

He cut me off with a closed mouth kiss. When he pulled back, he just rested his forehead against mine, staring down at me.

"God, Annabel," he sighed. "Do you know that was the only saving grace about not being able to see you?"

"What was?"

"Thinking about it," he told me softly, stroking my cheek now. "The face you made, how you blushed, and I mean you seriously blushed, Bell. All of it. It was…God, Bell."

I just stared up at him. "So you're not mad that I didn't-"

"No. God no." He let go of my face as he ran his hands down my body. "Did you like it?"

Kind of. I was more nervous than anything. To him, though, I just nodded.

"Good. I'll do it again." He pressed an open mouth kiss against my lips now. When we separated, he said, "Right now, if you wanted."

"Owen."

He just smiled, taking a step back as he interlaced our fingers. Making a face, he looked down at my hand.

"If you thought I was mad at you, why are you still wearing my ring?"

I just smiled at him. "I had a feeling you'd be able to talk yourself out of this."

"Oh, did you?"

Nodding, I asked, "Did you want to come in and-"

"I wish I could, Bell," he told me, shuffling his feet. "I'm still on punishment. Mom just let me have my phone back and when I heard your messages, I begged and begged to get my car back. Just for an hour. So if we're all made up and everything-"

"We are."

"Good," he said, moving back to me. "It would have killed me, you know, if you really did break up with me."

"I'm sure. I am quite the catch."

I got a stare.

"I can't tell if you're joking or-"

"Oh, Bear," I sighed, bringing him in for a tight hug. Leaning against him for a moment, I asked, "So you were okay then?"

"Hmmm?"

"With me not, you know, doing anything for you?"

He lifted me up now, shocking me for a moment. I knew he could lift me, but he rarely did. Still, Owen just held me up in the air for a moment, his arms wrapped tightly around my center.

"That was about you, Bell," he told me as he sat me back down. "About me taking care of you. And trust me, I took care of myself enough times since Tuesday, just from thinking about the face you made."

"Owen…"

He just smiled as I looked away, blushing. Kissing me one last time, he headed for his car.

"I have to go," he told me over his shoulder. "If I still get my phone when I get home, I'll call you. Okay?"

"'kay."

"I love you."

I swallowed those words back to him before saying, "I know. Goodnight."

"Night, Bell."


	4. Chapter 4

Wants and Needs

Chapter 4

I held back a yawn as Owen continued to talk on the phone, looking very pointedly at me as I swallowed the air. He was on the phone with his dad and it wasn't going well. I was supposed to be keeping quiet, but it was so hard.

"-can't do that, Dad. No, I can't. This is my last summer. You think I really want to spend it with you?"

I frowned at him, pushing his arm slightly. We were laying in his bed, his mother out with his sister again. The weeks were quickly falling off the calendar and Owen's dad was trying to get him ready to spend a summer in Arizona. Too bad he wouldn't be doing that.

"That was rude," I whispered to him, but Owen just shook his head at me. His bed was, as always, too small for both of us, so I was mostly on his chest, curled up on my side. Owen was laying flat on his back, trying to focus on the ceiling while talking, but I was making it hard and I knew it. I couldn't help it though. It felt scandalous, having to be quiet so his father wouldn't know we were in bed together. And yes, this was my one thrill of the day, but I've never said my life was that interesting.

"No, Dad," he was saying now as I distracted myself with the music playing, letting my eyes drift once more. "No. You can't- Stop cutting me off!"

I could hear Owen's father over the phone, yelling at him now, telling him that he shouldn't yell at his own father that way, but Owen was silent now, just listening. Eventually, though, his father hung up and so did Owen. Then it was just the two of us laying there, him glaring up at the ceiling while I just waited for him to calm down.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked finally. When he looked down at me, he just nodded slightly. "It'll get better, Owen. Your dad's just stressed. He has a lot going on right now."

"Oh, does he? Hiding out in Arizona while Mallory's here-"

"He has to work."

That just got a grunt. Closing my eyes again, I asked when he thought his mother would be home.

"No time soon. Why?"

"Just wondering."

He just let out a long sigh, shaking his head slightly. "We only have a few more weeks now. Then we'll be seniors."

"Yay."

"You aren't, like, scared?"

"Of what?" I looked up at him now.

"You know, like, of everything."

"What do you mean?"

Owen sighed again, something he had been doing a lot of today. "I just…it's scary, you know? Knowing that this time next year, we won't be excited because school's out. We'll be excited because it's over. That's a big part of our lives, like thirteen years or something, just gone. Over. Done."

"I'm going to college," I reminded him.

"It's still not that same."

"No," I agreed. "But at least I'm not going to be a schmuck like you with no future."

"I-" He paused. "Schmuck?"

I shrugged. "It's just what came out."

"God, I'm going to miss you."

"Owen," I complained as he turned slightly, nuzzling my neck. "I won't be leaving for a few more weeks. And even then, I don't be gone long."

"You being gone at all is being gone to long," he told me, shaking his head slightly. "And finals are coming up. How am I going to take finals when I'm worried about missing you?"

"Owen-"

"I just don't find any of this fair."

"I was able to deal with you going to see your father."

"That's different," he defended. "I didn't want to go there. You want to go to New York."

"I do not."

"Annabel."

"Okay, so maybe I do."

"See?"

"I haven't seen my sister since Spring Break, Bear. I see you everyday."

He just shook his head. "That's the way it's supposed to be. Me and you. Rememebr?"

Nodding, I said, "We should run away together."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Where would we go?"

"I dunno. Most towns have pizza places for you to work at, so the possibilities are limitless."

I got thumped gently in the head for that.

"Ha ha."

"Don't you want to run away with me, Bear?"

Pulling me back to him, he said, "I'd runaway with you anywhere. I'd never look back either."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever."

"Even when we run out of money?"

"Even then."

"Even when we're homeless?"

"Even then."

"Even when you knock me up?"

"Even then."

"Even when that baby's born and cries all day?"

"Are we still homeless?"

"Yes."

"Even then."

"And if we weren't?"

He just nodded before kissing my head. "Even then."

I rolled onto my other side, letting him pull me back to him, though it's not like I had a lot of room to go anywhere anyways. Still, this was slowly becoming our new sleeping position and I kind of liked it.

"Even when I turn into a fat lard with five of your crying brats running around?" I asked with a yawn.

"Especially then."

* * *

"So has he asked you to prom yet? Or do you just know that you're going together?"

It was Sunday now and I was at the station with Owen, waiting with Clarke for the boys to finish up the show today. Owen had been in a slightly better mood today and it showed through with the creative ways he was speaking during the quick breaks in between songs.

"I don't think we're going," I told her, trying to make it seem like that that was the first time I had thought about it. It wasn't though. "He's tight for cash right now."

"All he has to do is rent a tux and buy the tickets. And even if he can't do that, you could just loan him the money."

I shrugged. "We're just juniors anyways, Clarke. Who cares? Senior prom is when it's important. Not now."

"I just think you should ask him. Maybe he's forgotten."

"Everyone's only talking about it, after all," I told her sarcastically. "And it's only mentioned over the announcements everyday."

"He doesn't listen well. You know that." She sat up straighter then. "Rolly's taking me to the Fountain School's prom and my prom. I even have two new dresses, one for each night."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How'd you pull that off?"

She shot me her best sad pose. "I just threw down the old 'I don't know my real parents' card. It was easy. Besides, Dad would have bought me two anyways, I'm sure, if I just promised to use one next year also. Then, when next year rolled around, I'd have just asked for a new one."

I shook my head. "I think Owen and I'll just skip prom this year."

"Suit yourself."

After the show, Clarke and Rolly had to get back to her house for some kind of late church service or something her parents were making them go to so Owen and I got to eat alone.

"You ever get tired of eating the same thing every time?" I asked him as I, as always, picked something different from the menu.

"No," he told me, taking a sip of his water. "Why?"

"I dunno. I was just wondering." I glanced out the window before back at him. "Have you thought about, you know, prom?"

He made a face. "No. Why?"

"Owen."

"What?"

"We're juniors."

"I know."

"So…?"

"So…?"

I sighed. "Prom, doofus."

"That's a senior thing."

"Not here. It's a junior and senior thing."

"Really?"

"Do you listen to anyone?"

He shrugged before taking another sip of his water. "Did you want to go?"

"Did you?"

"Not really," he told me in that honest way he had. "We can go though. I'll get us tickets or whatever."

"No, Owen."

"Yes, Annabel."

I just stared at him. "You don't want to do this."

He didn't deny that or agree with it. "I want to do what you want to do."

"And I know that you would be miserable, listening to the music they would play and having to socialize. So no, I don't want to go."

He just shrugged, clearly not hurt by this. He didn't really want to go after all.

Breakfast was mostly the same as always except without Rolly there to be loud and make random statements. While I slightly missed that, I did not miss his and Owen's arguments, so all was good.

"What are we doing today?" I asked Owen once we were back in the Land Cruiser.

"Don't know," he admitted as he buckled me up. "Got any plans?"

"Only to hangout with my super hot boyfriend."

He smiled. "Great. I-"

"Can you drop me off at his house? He wanted me to wake him up this morning."

"Bella."

It was my turn to grin as I leaned against the window. "Mmmm. No, really, what do you wanna do, boyfriend?"

"Is that how you're going to refer to me now?"

"It's pretty to the point, huh?"

"Yeah, girlfriend."

I just giggled softly as he changed CDs. "Bear?"

"What?"

"Let's go to my house," I told him, serious now. "Your sister's at yours and she's probably tired. I don't want t wake her up when we come in."

He nodded after a glance at me. "Okay."

"We can play videogames. At least until my parents leave for the day."

"Where are they going?"

"Dad's going golfing and Mom's going shopping. Then Whitney's at her place, so it'll just be us."

"Why Annabel, what are you implying?"

"That I could really use a nap," I told him, turning the music up slightly. "God, I feel like I didn't sleep at all last night, but I know I did."

"Not much, apparently. What were you doing?"

"Nothing. I was bored out of my mind."

"Why didn't you call?"

I shrugged slightly. "I knew that you had to get up for the show. I didn't want to wake you up."

"That's nice of you."

Letting out a long yawn, I leaned up against the car door. It only felt like a couple of seconds when Owen shook my shoulder gently, telling me we were there.

"Come on," he whispered as I peeked my eyes open. "Let's go inside."

I got out of the car slowly, yawning while doing so. I really was tired. The door was unlocked, which was good considering I had left my key at home. The second we were inside though, I just immediately crashed on the couch.

"Bell?"

I gestured to the television. "Play your games. I'm just going to-"

"Good morning!"

I sat up slightly while Owen just smiled at my mother as she came into the room.

"Hi," he greeted as he went to turn on the 64.

"Hello, Owen," she smiled back at him before looking at me. "What are the two of you doing today?"

"Just hanging out, Mom," I told her as she sat next to me on the couch. Owen, not wanting to sit on the other side of her, just sat in the chair, facing the television with his controller in hand. This kind of annoyed me, but I was going to fall asleep soon anyways, I'm sure. Still, I didn't want to do so and leave Owen to the mercy of my mother.

"Did you need something?" I asked when it was clear that she wasn't going anywhere. "Or did you want me to do something?"

"No, sweetheart," she said, running a hand down my thigh as another person entered the room.

"Home so soon, kids?" My father glanced at the television before shaking his head. "Sorry, Owen, but I can't play with you today."

Owen hardly glanced at him as he said something back that I hardly heard due to the fact I was already pretty much back to sleep, my head lolled to one side.

"Annabel?"

"Mmmm." Groaning, I opened my eyes to find my father staring at me. My mother was gone and Dad was now dressed in his golfing gear. How long had I been out?

"Are you okay?" Dad came over, frowning down at me. "Are you sick? Maybe Owen should go home."

'No, Dad," I told him, sitting up straight. "I'm just tired."

"I can leave," Owen said, glancing over at us. He was still playing his game, but he had paused it. "If you want, Annabel."

"You're fine," I told him, still looking at my dad. "Where'd Mom go?"

"Shopping," he said, turning them, heading towards the kitchen. "Can you come here for a second, Annabel?"

I groaned as I got up to follow him. He was getting a drink out of the fridge. "What, Dad?"

He waited until I was standing next to him at the counter to speak.

"I'm trusting you, Annabel," he told me, refusing to look at me. I could tell he was embarrassed just from his tone.

"With what?"

"Your mother and I are both going out today and I'm going to let you stay home with that boy, but only if you promise me that-"

"Dad."

"Promise you won't do anything you wouldn't do if I was in this house."

"Promise," I said, looking down as a felt my face heat up. I knew I was blushing heavily, but I couldn't help it. Dad was just as uncomfortable though. It was obvious.

"Well, I'll leave then. I will call you though, you know."

"Dad-"

"You're not your sisters, Annabel," he told me simply, looking at me finally. "And because of that, I'm letting him stay. That doesn't mean, however, that I'm not going to check up on you. Got it?"

I just nodded as he kissed my head. Yeah, like I was going to do anything with Owen after he did _that_.

Dad headed back upstairs after that and I went back into the living room, taking Owen a coke while I was at it. When I got to the living room, he had switch to the couch, ready for us to finally be alone. He knew that my father was still in the house though, so he just told me thanks as he took the coke before getting back into his game.

"Are you really that tired, Bell?"

I just made a nearly silent noise as I leaned against his arm. It wasn't long before I was laying down though, my head rested in his lap, sleeping peacefully. I stayed that way for what to me felt like sometime. Eventually though I could feel Owen stroke hair, trying to get me up.

"Mmmm?"

"God, Bell," he whispered to me. "Your dad's gone finally. He was glaring at me though when he walked through here and saw you sleeping like this."

I just let out long breath, never opening my eyes.

"Did you want to stay down here, Bell? And sleep here? Instead of up in your room?"

"Mmmhmm."

"You sure you don't want to go lay down in your bed?"

I just moaned and Owen left me alone after that. For awhile anyways. Besides, he knew that if we did go upstairs, all we would be doing is sleeping. If we weren't making out, he'd much rather be down here, playing his videogames.

* * *

I heard rummaging in the kitchen, waking me up once more. I wouldn't have sat up had I not felt Owen under me anymore. Blinking, I found that I was still in the living room, but he wasn't. I could hear voices though in the kitchen and figured he was in there, doing something. Maybe Whitney came home.

"You still asleep?"

I just moaned as Owen appeared next to me.

"Poor Bella." He lifted up my feet before sitting down and putting them in his lap. I'm sure there was a reason behind this, but didn't feel like asking what it was.

"Thank you, Owen," I heard called from the kitchen then. "Putting things away is much easier with help."

"It's no problem," he volleyed back to my mother as he started playing videogames again. I rolled onto my back, opening my eyes. To me, Owen said, "Your mom's home, by the way."

"I heard."

He nodded some. "I had to, you know, help her get the groceries in the house and stuff."

"Mmmm." I wiggled my toes, glad that I was wearing socks. I hadn't gotten a pedicure in a few weeks and wasn't sure how having my bare feet in his lap would go over with Owen. "You still playing your games?"

"Yeah," he said, not even looking at me, only the TV. "I am."

Closing my eyes again, I asked, "Did my cell ring?"

"I don't think so."

"My dad was supposed to call."

"Maybe the phone's on silent."

"Maybe," I said, not moving to check it. I was almost back asleep when suddenly Owen's hands were on my feet. I just moaned, kicking away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"I dunno," he said as I heard the television switch over from his game to regular television. "I was trying to, you know, massage your foot or whatever."

"Well, don't," I said, opening my eyes. He just shrugged at me before nodding towards the TV.

"Can you get up and turn the 64 off?" He smiled at me. "Huh?"

I just pushed off the couch and did as asked before turning and heading into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi," she said, smiling at me from the counter. "We're having soup for dinner."

I glanced at the vegetables she was chopping up. "Did you need help?"

"No, sweetheart. You have a guest."

I rolled my eyes. "Owen hardly counts as a guest."

Still, I went back into the living room to find my boyfriend watching music videos. Of course. Sighing, I just took my seat next to him, leaning into his arm as he began to explain to me how stupid mainstream music and its videos were. Still, I just sat there, knowing that he listened to enough stupid things I wanted to talk about.

Owen and I left the house around six, me promising my mother I'd be home in an hour and a half for dinner. She had questioned where we could go in an hour and a half that would make any kind of a difference, but I just told her that Owen and I wanted to go hangout at the park for awhile. She gave me a funny look for that, but told me okay. Really, I had no plans on going to the park, but it was just the first thing out of my mouth.

"What are we going to do at the park?"

"Shut up, Owen."

He just shook his head as we got into his Land Cruiser. "Did you really want to go to the-"

"What do you think?"

"You're sure are cranky for someone that just took a nap," he complained. I just sighed as he buckled my seatbelt. "So I was thinking about us running away together."

"Were you?"

"Mmmhmm. And other than the scary scenario where I have to pretend to love you even when you turn into an ugly baby machine-"

"Bear."

"-I think it's a pretty good idea. Just not well thought out."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He turned his radio down slightly, something he usually only did for me. That's right, I do take pride in the fact he'd rather listen to me than a faucet dripping or crickets chirping. It's the little things, after all. "And just to clear it up now, the baby thing won't ever happen. Ew. Babies stink."

"Owen."

"They do. They poop and pee and puke. The three P's."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Fine. Now that that's out of the way, what else is there?"

"Well, I just think you should know that I plan to be a traveling musician, no road map, no worries."

"Where do I fit in to that?"

"You're the one that I go back to the hotel to even when I know I could bang, say, maybe three of the girls that were at the bar I performed at that night."

"Three?"

"Well, five gave me their number, but you got to account for at least two being prudes."

"Which I'm not, then?"

"In my run away fantasy? Definitely not."

"It's a fantasy now?" I asked, trying to keep the nerves out of my voice.

"Nearly every thought with you in them is."

"Full on cheese, Owen?"

"Like nachos."

"Mmmm. Those sound good." I leaned against the car door. "Better than soup."

"You wanna go get some?"

"I'm eating soon."

"Yeah, but you always have room for nachos. Just drive-thru nachos anyways." He changed lanes then, now having a destination. "Then I can get myself dinner too."

"Let me pay," I told him. Owen glanced at me before shaking his head.

"How would I look, making my girlfriend pay for freaking nachos, tacos, and burritos?"

"Tacos and burritos, huh?"

"I said I have to eat too."

"At least let me pay for my nachos. You already bought me breakfast."

"And I'll buy you a before dinner snack too." He winked at me then. "You should save your money for when we run away."

"Oh, God."

We ended up eating Taco Bell in Owen's car, which we had parked at, well, the park. You know, to keep with the rouse.

"God, I could live off this," Owen told me as he covered his fourth burrito in hot sauce from a packet. I just ate a chip, staring at him. Needless to say, I wasn't nearly as ecstatic about the food as him, but it was funny, watching him eat. He was so serious about his food when it was non-vegan. He loved it.

"Don't choke, Bear," I told him, still watching. "And were you coming to dinner at my house or not?"

"Yeah. If I can."

"Well, I just think that you'd be full after all this."

"Not me, Bell." He patted his stomach. "Bottomless pit."

"I'm sure," I sighed, shaking my head.

* * *

We were on the wall when it happened. And it's not like it hadn't happened before. Just not as blatantly.

Owen was sitting next to me like usual, talking excitedly about some new band he had discovered. I was listening, like a good girlfriend, nodding my head in the appropriate places. He was going on and on and it was killing me. Then he stopped in the freaking middle of his sentence. Not for long, but long enough for me to notice.

The reason for his stopping? She was walking in front of us, a guy next to her carrying her books for her. She was older than us, a senior, but she had that mature look that I couldn't pull off no matter how hard I tried. She was blonde, so points for him sticking to a type, I guess, but it was dyed that way, her roots starting to show through.

Kim Dinks, possibly one of the hottest girls in the entire school, had distracted my boyfriend from talking about music. I don't think anything less than me flashing him could accomplish that. And even then, it would only be if he was interested at the moment.

"-the, uh, er, band that I'm talking about is, uh-" Owen was stuck now, his distraction having thrown off his rant. "What I was saying was that-"

"Stop."

"No, Annabel, they seriously are underrated. I mean, they're definitely not mainstream, but-"

"No, Owen," I huffed, setting my sandwich in my lap. He was staring at me now, as the senior had made it to her table. "I'm not talking about your little band."

"R and R."

I ignored that. "I'm talking about how you were totally just checking that girl out."

"Who?"

"Owen."

"And totally, Annabel? Really? Are you a valley girl now?"

"Depends. Are you going to admit to checking her out or-"

"I didn't-"

"Mr. Honesty, I would like you to think about what you're about to say before you say it. Think hard."

He just stared at me for a moment. "Even if I did, does it really matter?"

"I just don't know why you tried to hide it. You know, since it doesn't matter."

"I was asking a question. Does it matter? Does it bother you?"

"This isn't about me."

"You're the one that wants to talk about it, so I think its all about you."

It was my turn to stare. "Wait, so you check someone else out and you're going to try and turn this on me? No, Owen, you were the one-"

"You don't think that I'm ever going to find someone else hot? Come on, Bell. We're not in freaking grade school. There's no way you're that naïve."

"I'm not," I told him, feeling it as my face flushed. "I just think that if you're going to do it in front of me, you should just be open about it."

"Fine, Annabel. Whatever."

"Owen-"

"I said fine."

"Yeah, but you're-"

"I'm not anything, alright? Why does it matter? Like you never check out guys?"

"Shut up, Owen. You're missing the point."

"Then tell me the point."

"No. Just…finish talking about your stupid band."

"Oh, now they're stupid?"

"Bear-"

"Let's just stop talking, huh? It never does us any good anyways."

"Whatever."

I figured that that was the last I would see of Owen that day. When the bell rang, we both went our separate ways without saying anything to each other. He was waiting for me after school though at my locker. Still, I didn't say anything to him as I just opened it and started to put my books way.

"Annabel," he finally said. "I-"

"Save it."

"You can't cut me off."

"Owen-"

"See? How much do you like it?" He closed the locker, narrowly missing smashing my hand in there. Then there really would have been hell to pay. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I…am sorry that if I offended you when I looked at the other girl. However, it should now be made known that I look at a lot of other girls and plan to continue to."

"…Are you trying to defend yourself or trying to prosecute?"

"Neither. I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry."

I stared at him before shaking my head. "It's not that you were looking at her, Owen. I was just going to tease you about it. It was when you acted all high and mighty that it got on my nerves."

"Oh."

"I mean, she is hot."

He didn't answer to that.

"She is," I insisted. "Right? And she was totally wearing a boob shirt. By the way, that's a pushup bra."

"Annabel," he tried when it was clear I was going dark with this.

"I just thought you should know. You know, for your _fantasies_."

It took him a moment to place where we had last used that word, as it was Sunday afternoon then and now Wednesday.

"It's not like that, Annabel," he told me.

"It is though, Bear." I looked off now at the people leaving the building before back at him. "You should go. You work today, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then let's just go. We can talk tomorrow-"

"Tonight, Annabel. We can talk tonight."

"Owen, knock it off, alright?" I walked passed him now, taking my stuff with him. "Goodbye."

"I'll walk you to your car," he said, following behind me. "Okay? Annabel?"

"Yes, Owen. Fine. Just…shut up, alright?"

I didn't think Owen would take that command well, but he did, following silently along behind me all the way to my car. I was going to open the door when he spoke.

"Bella."

I turned at my name and that was all it took for Owen to pounce.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled, turning my head away from his lips as he pushed me back against my car. Owen wasn't oppose to PDA at school really, but this was PDA to a whole other level. "We're going to get in trouble."

This wasn't so much false, as if one of the teachers saw this, we would be reprimanded in some way. Still, most of the teachers stayed over in the bus area, not even worrying about the parking lot.

"I don't care." He kissed me again as his hands slipped up the back of my shirt. "I want you to know."

"Know what?"

"Know that…her? I'm just looking at her. She doesn't matter. No one, but you matters. I look and yeah, I like it, but that's all. You know that." He pressed his forehead into mine as he leaned down. "So don't be mad at me today. I want it to be a good day."

"'kay."

"I love you."

Again, I just looked away, not saying those three words back. He rubbed our nose together then in that weird way he liked before taking a step back.

"I'll call you," he told me, tucking some of my hair behind my ear. And once again, our fight had been dissolved just because he told me he loved me. God, I'm bad at this. At least I know it though, I guess.

"Okay."

He smiled then, but it was tentative. He wasn't sure yet if I had really forgiven him. Had I? I wasn't even sure why I was mad anymore. It wasn't that he was looking at her. No, it definitely wasn't that. He was a guy, a teenage boy. I knew he looked at other girls. That wasn't the problem. So what was exactly?

* * *

"Annabel, door for you," I heard my father call up the stairs. I was actually working on an English paper and frowned at the interruption. Owen was no doubt at work by now and would have called me if he needed something. So who was at the door?

Sighing as I got up, I glanced out the glass front of my room, not able to place the truck parked on our curb. Deciding the only way I could find out who it was by going down stairs, I started out of my room. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I found James standing in the living room, watching my dad play one of his videogames. When he saw me come into the room, he smiled, slipping his hands into his jean pockets.

"Hey, Annabel."

"Hi," I said, frowning slightly as I stood in the doorway, staring at him. "Did we have a tutoring thing today or-"

"No," he told me as he flipped his long, brown hair out of his eyes. He had flat ironed it at some point this week and it was lying flat on his head for once. "I just needed to talk to you. So…are you busy?"

"No," I told him slowly, wrapping my arms around myself. I glanced over at my dad before back at him. "Did you want to go outside or-"

"Sure," he told me, rocking on his feet before heading over to me. "It was good seeing you, Mr. Greene."

Dad said something of the like back before looking at me pointedly. I ignored him though as I led James out of the house, slipping my shoes that were by the door on first.

"So what's going on?" I asked him, closing the door behind me. He just kept walking though, across the yard and over to his truck. I followed, watching as he dropped the tailgate and jumped onto it. "Is something wrong?"

He patted the spot next to him before fishing out a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "Just wanted to-"

"You can't smoke those out here," I told him as I got on the tailgate next to him, dangling my feet over the edge.

"What?"

"My parents might see you," I told him, batting at his hand as he pulled his lighter out. "I mean it."

"God, you still into being the perfect child, huh?" He laughed then. "Remember that time that Sophie and I were smoking pot and you wouldn't even get in the car with us because you were afraid that your dad would be able to smell it on you? Remember? You freaking walked home."

I remember his older brother Ricky being Sophie and my ride home after staying over at James' house, but Ricky and James both being so high I wouldn't ride with them. I remember that.

"Is that what you're here for? To reminisce?"

"Nope," he sighed as he put his smokes back. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What, James? Because if its something stupid, tell me now. I really need to finish my paper-"

"Are you really serious about him?"

I blinked, turning to look at him now. It was dusk and he was kind of hard to make out with his hair in his face. "Excuse me?"

"The big guy. Armstrong. Are you serious about him?"

"Yes," I said slowly. "Why?"

I knew why, of course, but I had to hear him say it for some reason. I mean, if Owen got Clarissa to be his little groupie and also got to stare at Kim Dinks, I should at least get to hear a guy tell me he likes me. Right?

"It's just…He's such a fucking dick."

"What?"

"He is." He took a deep breath as if he was inhaling something before letting it out slowly. Withdrawals maybe? "He came to discuss our relationship before third period today."

He hadn't told me this. "What?"

He nodded. "Armstrong told me that I had better just find a new tutor and soon. I thought we were cool and everything, you know? We played freaking Mario Kart together. Mario Kart. You don't play Mario Kart with people you're going to kill and eat, do you?"

"He just- Did you say eat?"

He nodded. "I've heard he eats his victims."

Okay…

"Anyways, James, Owen's not my boss," I told him. "He can't tell me what to do. I want to keep helping you with your algebra. I like helping you. I'm not going to just stop because Owen says to."

"I don't want to be eaten."

If I wasn't so angry with Owen, I might have been offended by what James was saying. Instead I just jumped off the tailgate.

"You won't be," I told him, no humor in my voice as I headed back into the house. "I'll see you Friday, James. Is that good?"

"Eh. Maybe. If nothing else comes up."

"Friday it is then."

He hopped down also, not even closing the tailgate as he headed to get back in his truck. "He has a right to be so jealous though. You are hot."

I froze for a moment before glancing back at him. "Don't press your luck."

"Point taken. Besides, I like my bones not gnawed on."

When I got back in the house, I found my dad no longer playing videogames, but rather watching some documentary. He hadn't been doing that much recently, instead choosing to spend his time playing Nintendo. It was nice though, him getting back to his normal habit.

So when he asked me to watch the show on Einstein, I couldn't find it in me to refuse. I just settled up in the opposite corner off the couch, taking the blanket from the back of the couch with me.

"You cold?" Dad asked, glancing over at me when the show went to a commercial.

"A little."

Reaching over towards me, he rubbed my arm gently. "Don't go get sick now, Annabel. Not this close to the end of the school."

"I don't plan on it."

"Not to mention you're going away on your trip right after that." He was full on looking at me now. "You're not nervous, are you?"

"I've been on a plane before, Dad."

"I know. I meant going to stay with your sister."

"Mom'll be there."

"The last week you're there, yes, she's flying down there too, but before that it'll just be you, Kirsten, and that boyfriend of hers."

"I'll be fine. Promise."

"You know that if you want to come home, you just tell me. Or if you need me down there, I'll-"

"I know."

"And if that guy bothers you-"

"Dad, I get it, okay?"

He nodded slightly, glancing back at the television. Then he said, "Speaking of boyfriends, how is yours taking you being gone?"

Dad had kind of been shocked when I told him that Owen and I weren't broken up, that it was just a big misunderstanding. He had just told me that it must have been some misunderstanding for me to be ready to call it quits. I just assured him that it was nothing and went on my way. Still, he had been kind of leery of Owen as of late, probably due to that.

"I haven't told him that it'll be for three weeks yet."

"Annabel."

"I didn't really give him a time period. Not really. Just told him guesses and stuff. I don't want him to, you know, get upset."

"21 days. It'll only be 21 days without each other. I think you can manage."

"You don't get it, Dad. I've never been without him that long."

He blinked before shaking his head. "Careful now, Annabel. You're starting to sound like Kirsten."

That was the end of our conversation as it was then that the TV show came back on. I only stayed for one more commercial break before heading up to my room to finish my paper. Oh and to stew about Owen talking to James. Yeah. And that.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi, Annabel."

I tried my hardest to keep the contempt out of my voice as I spoke again, but I failed. "You know, Owen, when you meddle in my life, it would serve you best from this point forth to tell me about it."

"What are you-"

"When did you plan to tell me that you threatened James?"

"Oh," he said. "That. Yeah, I meant to tell you and everything, but, uh, you know how badly lunch went. I didn't get a chance."

"Whatever."

"I didn't. I did, however, plan to tell you about it. I mean, God, Bell, did you think I thought you just wouldn't notice that Barrs wasn't around anymore?"

"Why do guys do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just call each other by your last names. It's annoying. His name is James and yours is Owen."

"Look, I don't know what your problem is tonight, Annabel, but-"

"I'm leaving."

"…What are you talking about now?"

"For New York. Some time after school lets out for summer."

"Yeah," Owen said slowly. "I know."

"I'll be gone for three weeks."

"Yeah, I- Wait, what?"

I let out a long breath. "Yeah. I'm gonna spend three weeks in-"

"No, I heard what you said. I'm just trying to process it."

"Oh. Okay."

"No, Annabel. Not okay." He let out a long breath. "Is this set in stone?"

"Yes, Owen."

"God, Annabel, how can you leave for three weeks without even telling me?"

"I think that's what I just did."

I could almost feel his glare through the phone. "You know, Bella, if you're going to be like this-"

"Owen, you're the one that threatened one of my friends."

"Friend?" He snorted. "If you consider James a friend, you must be out of your mind. What friend qualities does he possess?"

"He makes me laugh, he's always happy, he likes the same music as me-"

"Are you talking about me or him?"

"What do you think?"

Owen groaned then. "Bell, I just got home. I called you to say goodnight. I didn't want to have this kind of conversation. I really didn't."

"Then what did you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you and tell you that I love you and that I-"

"I'm really getting tired of you telling me you love me."

"…Are you serious?"

"Not like that, Owen. Like…you can't just use that on me to get me to agree with you. I love you doesn't give you a free pass to do what you want. Alright?"

"Alright. I do though."

"I know you do."

"And I just don't want you to leave for three weeks. Or for James to be around constantly."

"It won't be that long, Owen. We'll call each other every night, huh? And oh, by the way, James is hardly ever around. And he really won't around when I'm in New York."

"Right, sure. There'll be a bunch of guys I don't know around then."

"Don't you trust me?"

"With my life," he said without missing a beat. "I don't trust anyone else though. That's why I have to watch over you. And that will be admittedly hard with you in New York."

"I don't need you to look out for me though, Owen, was the point."

"Then you shouldn't have asked me to be your boyfriend."

"Oh, whatever. I didn't ask you."

"I remember being asked."

"You have a shoddy memory."

"Hey! You're shitty too then."

"…Are you serious? I freaking said shoddy."

"I know. I think that that was uncalled-"

"Bear, shoddy. Listen to me. Shoddy."

He paused. "I don't get it."

Finally, finally he made me laugh. It was a hard laugh too. I could tell it was pissing him off, even through the phone.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I can't," I grasped between laughs. "Explain. God, Owen, are you serious?"

"What? What?"

"Shoddy. It's spelled with two Ds. Look it up."

Again, Owen took a second to think. "So you weren't cursing at me?"

"No, Owen, I wasn't."

"Oh." He stopped again. "Then I apologize for cursing at you."

Shaking my head as I laid down on my bed, I said, "Owen, I'm tired. Let's just…goodnight."

"Let's just goodnight?"

"No. I meant let's just say goodnight."

"Oh, because I'm a magical mind reader that knows what you mean to say."

"Bear."

"Well, I'm not."

"That's because you're just a dinky, horny, little bear."

"Horny? And what does dinky mean?"

Smiling, I said finally, "Goodnight, Owen. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"I think we need to discuss horny some more."

"No, Bear, we don't. Goodnight."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then I love you. Okay?"

"'kay."

"See you in the morning."

"You too."

After I hung up, I sent him the normal goodnight text, but when it was his turn to send one back, he changed his up somewhat.

_If you're going to New York, I'm going to Arizona._

Rolling my eyes, I immediately sent him one back saying that was fine. After all, why would I care where he went?

_Just thought you should know._

_?_

_Bella, if you can't type coherrendly don't type at all._

_Coming from the guy who can't spell coherently._

My phone rang after that, just like I was expecting.

"That was rude."

"Now, now, Bear, is that how we answer a phone?"

He growled at that, playfully. "You get on my nerves. You know that?"

'That's why I'm your girlfriend_. _You shouldn't have asked me to be if you didn't want me to be this way."

"I remember you asking."

"Now, now, Bear, no need to rehash fights."

"That now, now business needs to stop. Tonight."

"Now, now-"

"Annabel."

I just giggled. "No cutting people off, right?"

"God, you're impossible."

"Only for you."

* * *

**Guess this would technically fall into the late category as far as updating this story goes, but given it's only been, what, four days, I think you guys can forgive me. **


	5. Chapter 5

Wants and Needs

Chapter 5

"I think this is stupid."

"Mallory-"

"I'm old enough to be home alone."

I just smiled at her. "Your brother and mother are both at work and can't be bothered. Owen just thought if you did happen to need something, I could help you."

I thought that Mallory would accept this, given how much she usually clung to me, but she just kept glaring at me. Finally, I let out a long sigh.

"If you wanted, and only if you wanted, I could go and hangout in Owen's room and you could stay in here. Then, if you need me, for anything at all, all you'd have to do was call for me. Alright?"

"Fine."

I didn't really think she'd make up her mind so fast or let me leave like that, but she did. Fine. I was over as a favor. If she didn't want that favor, that wasn't my problem.

Being alone in Owen's room was creepier than I thought. Back when we were younger, whenever Sophie and I were alone in a guy's room after he went to the bathroom or his parents called him or something while we were over, we'd immediately start going through his stuff. His phone, his computer, his music collection. All of it. With Owen, however, all that stuff was open to me naturally. I had no desire to look at it. At all.

Instead of snooping, I did the best next thing and laid down on his bed, deciding that the only other option was sleep.

So that's what I did.

* * *

Music woke me up. At first I thought it was my alarm going off, telling me that it was a start of a new day. Instead, it was just telling me the interlude was over and I needed to snap back to attention.

"Bear?"

He glanced over at me from his stereo. "Nice nap?"

I was lying on my stomach, my arms laid protectively over my head. I just groaned before closing my eyes once more.

"You know, Bell, you were supposed to be watching my sister."

"She didn't want me to," I mumbled, still not unclosing my eyes. "I told her I'd be in here if she needed me. She said she wasn't a baby. She didn't want me to watch over her."

He just grunted as he finally finished with his stereo and came over to me. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached behind him with one hand, running it down the back of my head.

"Bear?"

"Shhh. Love you."

"Mmmm."

"This all you do today?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Lucky Bella." He shifted then before moving to lean down over me and kiss the back of my head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"You're so tiny." He sat back up now, stroking my back now. "You know that?"

"Only when compared to my mountain of a boyfriend."

"Mountain, huh?"

"Mmmmhmm."

He laughed slightly, more of a chuckle really. "Hey, Bell?"

"What?"

"You wanna do something tonight?"

"Like what?"

"Something."

"Like go out to eat?"

"No," he said slowly. "Are you hungry? 'cause I had another idea. A better one."

"Not really," I admitted as he slipped his hand up the back of my shirt. "What idea did you have? Huh?"

"Maybe if you rolled over, I could show you."

"Owen," I complained, though I did as asked. "Your sister's home."

"I checked on her when I got here. She's s asleep. Besides, we'll be quiet, huh? You're good at being quiet."

"Bear…"

"Do you not want to?"

He was asking me because, even though we had done this a multitude of times now, I was still the only one getting anything out of it. Or at least, I'm the only one getting anything directly out of it. I'm sure Owen's getting off on it in some other way on his own time, but really, I'd rather not think about that much.

"I do," I whispered to him as he kissed my head while moving to get over me. "Really."

"Okay then."

I leaned up into the kiss as he leaned down. He had gotten a haircut last weekend and I was trying to get used to his shaved head. Reaching up, I ran my hand across his head, also having to grow accustom to the feeling of that. His head was all fuzzy like now, like a dog.

When it was all said and done, Owen left the room, per usual to what was becoming our new routine. After he did…_that_ to me, he'd always leave, probably to the bathroom. I never asked. I didn't really want to know.

Sighing as I sat up, I glanced at the clock, not shocked to find that it was a little past eight. It was Friday night though, so I still had a little less than four hours before I had get back home.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I told Owen as he came back in the room. I had already zipped my jeans back up and was trying to get comfortable in my clothes again. I had yet to let him take my jeans fully off, which he didn't seem to mind. Then again, he wasn't really getting much out of anything from me.

"Mallory's still asleep."

"Mmmm."

He changed the CD before getting into bed with me. I curled into him as he settled on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Bear?"

"Mmmm?"

"I have to be home by midnight."

"I know."

"Are we going to eat tonight?"

He let out a long breath. "I could go get us something."

"You don't have to do that. Don't you have anything here to make?"

"I think I still have-"

"If you say-"

"-eggs, but I'm not sure."

I shook my head. "Eggs. What is with you and eggs?"

"Protein, Annabel."

"Mmmm. I think they help you build muscle."

"Is that want you want?" he asked. "For me to build muscle?"

"Most definitely."

"Then I could squash your head, like one of those wrestlers or something."

"Wrestling's fake, Bear."

"Not all of it."

"Then wrestling that's not fake is stupid."

"It's not stupid."

"It is stupid."

"You also think football is stupid."

"Yeah, Owen. 'cause it is."

"Do you like any sport?"

"Hmmmm." I closed my eyes as I thought. "I like ping-pong."

"…You're hopeless."

"You're not so full up on hope either, Bear."

* * *

"I hate studying for finals."

"I know, Bear. You have to though. If you don't pass the physics and history one, you'll fail those classes. This is important. Okay?"

His reply was muffled by the table, which his face was pressed into. We were over at my house, me trying to get him to actually take these last two weeks seriously, him trying to convince me we should just go back to his empty house and forget school. Besides, he had explained, I would be going to New York soon. We should spend as much time alone as we could.

Needless to say he lost that argument, which is why we were sitting in my kitchen now, me trying to force him to study. He was laying with his head on the kitchen table, mostly arguing instead of studying. Still, I had put up with two older sisters and a mother who favored them heavily. I had my own tricks of getting my way.

"Bear," I whispered now, reaching out to stroke his shaved head. "If you really start to get this stuff, then we can go get something to eat, then we can go back to your house, then we can be alone, and then we can-"

"Mmmm." He lifted up his head then, blinking as his eyes, which had been shut for some time, got accustomed to the light again. "I hate studying."

"I know. And if you understood things better, we wouldn't have to. However, you don't, so we do."

He just groaned, though he finally did look back down at his textbook. "Can we eat chicken?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Chicken. Before we go back to my house? Can we get fried chicken?"

"If you want, Owen, sure."

"Okay then."

"I'm a little disappointed though," I told him.

"Oh?"

Nodding, I said, "I'm sad that chicken is your only motivation in doing this, when I offered an array of other incentives."

"Smaller words."

"Is chicken really more enticing than being home alone with me?"

I had dropped my voice so no one else in my house overheard me, but to Owen I'm sure it seemed like I was trying to be seductive. Seductive. Me. Then again, I doubt Owen had much experience with seductiveness, if any at all, so I was good.

"No," he said, clearing his throat. "I, uh, no."

I smiled at him slightly, blushing as I looked down at the table. "So, anyways."

He cleared his throat one last time. "Anyways."

We spent two more hours on studying and one more hour in the living room with my dad where he and Owen played videogames. It wasn't until my dad had to watch one of his documentaries that Owen and I made our escape. Well, I made my escape. Owen wasn't really down for going until he remembered we were picking up chicken on the way. Oh, and that we would be home alone. There was always that.

"You really like chicken, huh?"

Owen nodded. "Yeah."

We were in his room at this point, facing each other as we sat with our legs crossed on his bedroom floor. I wasn't sure if we were allowed to eat in his room considering his mother was such a clean freak about everything. Still, when I said something, he just told me that she was mostly focused on Mallory now; eating in his room was hardly an offense.

"It's alright, I guess," I said as he pulled another thigh out of the box and sat it on his plate. "I'm not big on fried chicken though. I like steak."

"Bah! You Arbors people are all the same."

I blinked. "Did you just bah me?"

He nodded. "The time called for it."

"And what does living where I do have to do with me liking steak?"

He didn't answer as he took another bite of chicken. Sighing, I turned, crawling slightly my knees until I reached his stereo.

"Can't we listen to the radio, Bear?"

I could feel him watching me, no doubt looking at my butt. Still, if it got me my way, who cared?

"Sure. So long as you don't put it on-"

"Owen, I like the rap station."

"And if it played real rap instead of the over glossed mainstream crap, we could listen to it."

"Then I want to put it on-"

"I don't like the pop station, Annabel."

"But-"

"If it played real music, we could-"

"What do you want to listen to, Owen?"

"I wanted to listen to my CDs."

"I'm sure you did," I told him as I finally just put it on a random station. "But I win."

"Always," he agreed as I came back to sit in front of him. "But then again, when you win, I win."

"In way, sure."

He just smiled at me, shaking his head slightly.

Twenty minutes later had all the trash thrown away and Owen at his computer while I was on the bed, texting Kirsten. She was super excited now that I really was coming. She couldn't wait to show me around and introduce me to all her friends. She even, as she put it, 'Had a guy I could meet.' You know, if I wanted. When I told her I definitely didn't, she just said I could decide after I saw him.

"What are you giggling about over there?"

"Nothing," I told Owen, figuring this wouldn't be the best thing to tell my super obsessive boyfriend. "I'm just texting Kirsten."

"I've never known her to be an overly funny person."

"I'm gonna tell her you said that."

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

"I hate to break it to you, Bell, but I'm not afraid of Kirsten."

"Not even a little?"

He shook his head, still facing his computer. "Not in the slightest."

"Well, I'll have you know that some of the things Kirsten has done to guys that have broken up with her, I can't even speak of."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Well, I'm not dating her, so I-"

"And the people that hurt me, she hurts way worse."

"Oh, whatever."

"It's true. You should have seen her this once, when I was ten and Hector Johnson stole my bike. She had her boyfriend then threaten him and slash the tires of his mother's car."

"For a bike?"

I nodded. "Kirsten's very serious about revenge."

"Hmmm."

"Yeah, mull that one over."

"What would she do to me, do you think, if I broke up with you?"

"You'd have to do more than just break up with me, Bear."

"Like what?"

"You'd have to hurt me."

"Are you saying, Bella, that me breaking up with you wouldn't hurt you?" He glanced back at me now. "Hmmm?"

"I mean really hurt me."

"You breaking up with me would hurt me."

"Bear."

"What would I have to do then? Huh?"

"You'd have to, like, cheat on me or something," I told him. "Or beat me."

"So the two things I'll never do. I'm safe."

"Mmmm."

Ten minutes passed in which Kirsten texted that she had to go; she and Brian were going out. She told me that she would call me later so we could talk more. Owen had finished whatever he was doing online and had come over to the bed. After I finished with Kirsten, I put my phone on his nightstand before laying on my side, Owen doing the same behind me.

"What did she do to him?"

"Hmmm?"

He had me pulled to him now, so I couldn't look at his face.

"What did she do to him?"

"Who, Owen?"

His hand was stroking my stomach now. "Cash."

It took me a moment to answer.

"I don't-"

"Nothing?"

"She never told me if she did do anything."

"Maybe," he began as he kissed my neck, "the reason she didn't do anything was because she knew I had it."

"Had it?"

"Yeah." His hand moved down my stomach to the front of my jeans. "She knew that I had taken care of it. 'cause that's the way it'll be now, Bell."

"Is it?"

He slowly unzipped my jeans. "Mmmhmm. Kirsten's got all the stupid stuff and I got all the serious stuff. Like a tag team."

I closed my eyes as he kissed my neck again. "Like a tag team."

* * *

There's something different about waking up in Owen's bed. Part of it is the fact that for that first half second when my eyes are still closed and I'm still partially asleep, I get that funny feeling when I realize I'm not in my room. Then, when my memory catches up to the rest of me, I realize that's okay. I'm still not sure where I am, but I'm okay. I'm where I'm supposed to be. The more frequent this becomes though, the less that happens. And of course there's the times when he's still sleeping next to me. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that.

Especially not if his breath reeks of fried chicken every time.

I let out a soft groan as I open my eyes to find myself face to face with my boyfriend, him still sleeping peacefully. I pushed myself up on one arm so that I can see over him, wanting to look at the clock.

"Nine." I laid back down. Still so much time left. If we were having this hard of a time killing the hours during the weekends, I have no idea how we'll do over the summer.

For the part of summer I'll be here anyways.

"Mmmm," Owen complained as I shifted on the bed. "What are you doin', Bell?"

"I'm cold," I told him, cuddling under the blanket.

"Bella's cold?"

"Yeah, Bear."

"Mmmm." He pulled the blankets up some more. "Poor Bell."

"Owen…do you think we sleep too much?"

"Mmmm…this is how much I usually sleep, Bell." He finally peeked an eye open. "If I'm not working or at a concert or at school, I'm sleeping. I like sleep."

"I normally don't sleep this much," I admitted. "I just…have had trouble sleeping recently."

"Why?" He was looking at me now, frowning. "Something wrong?"

"No."

"You can call me, Annabel," he said before yawning. "At night if you want."

"I know, Bear."

"What's keeping you up?"

I moved down the bed slightly, leaning my head into his chest. "I don't know."

"Are you…still having bad dreams?"

"Owen-"

"You are, aren't you?" He ran a hand down my back. "About what?"

"I don't know."

"You have to know."

"I just…I don't know, Owen."

"You have to be the only person over seven I know that has constant nightmares." He kissed the top of my head. "Have you always had them?"

"No," I told him, guarded. I mean, how much more childish can you get then having bad dreams? "It's just been these past few months."

"Maybe it's because you're scared of something."

"Of what?"

"That's something you'd have to ask yourself."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Everyone's afraid of something."

I nuzzled his chest. "You?"

"Me what?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Bella-"

"Tell me."

"I'm afraid of a lot things."

"Not Bear." I rested my hands under my head, pressing them into his stomach.

"Yes Bear." He let out a long sigh. "I'm afraid that Mallory won't get better."

"O-"

"I'm afraid that she'll die. I'm afraid of what's going to happen after I graduate. I'm afraid that one day you're going to realize how much better than me you are and leave me. I'm-"

"Is that what you think?" I kissed his clothed chest. "'cause I'm not better than you."

"You are though." My head got another kiss. "You're beautiful, you're nice, you're funny, you're thoughtful, you're smart. You're perfect."

"You're all those things too."

"I'm not though."

"You-"

"This isn't about me. This is about you. What are you afraid of, Annabel?"

"I…I guess the same things as you. Graduation, that thing's will change. And I don't want anything to happen to your sister either."

"I know."

"Still," I sighed. "None of those things are what's wrong. I don't think they are at least."

"Hmmm. Maybe, you're afraid because you're alone."

"What do you mean?"

"You're in your room, all alone. Here, where you sleep better, you're with me." He laughed. "You're safe."

"Yes, Owen. That's it. You're a genius. I can't sleep without you."

"I knew it."

"Bear."

"What? It makes perfect sense, Annabel." He let out a long breath. "God, I can't wait until we do graduate though."

"Why?"

"Then we don't have to worry about you getting home or me not getting caught in your room. Then we can share a bed without having to worry about anything."

"You're forgetting, Snoogie, that when we do graduate, I'm going to college," I reminded. "I'll be in a dorm, sharing a room."

"Hmmm."

"Yeah. So maybe we should just be grateful for what we have now."

"Then I can't wait until we're even older than right after graduation. When we'll live together and never have to leave each other."

"Who said I want to live with you?"

"It's obvious, Bell, so don't try to lie about it," he told me. "Think about it. You can be at home, waiting for me, already in bed, all snuggled up until I get home from work. Or maybe you're out late or working or whatever and I have to wait up for you."

"I have a sinking feeling, Owen, that sleep isn't exactly your endgame in all of this."

"Yeah, well, you know."

Groaning, I finally pushed out of his hold. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" he asked as I climbed out of bed.

"Bathroom."

"Mmmm." He rolled onto his stomach. "Turn the stereo up some, huh?"

I did as asked before walking out of his room. I wasn't gone long, but by the time I got back, he was already sleeping.

"Owen," I complained, pushing his shoulder slightly, trying to get a space on the bed. He was passed out though, leaving me nowhere to go. "Fine, you jerk."

Grumbling now, I headed over to his computer chair, but making sure to grab my phone first. I saw that I had missed a call, but it was only from Kirsten, so that wasn't so bad. When I called her back though, she didn't answer, so I just sat my phone to the side before logging onto Owen's computer.

He had a password lock on it, but I knew his password. It wasn't that hard. _NES_. It's really quite simple to remember. When I asked him what it meant though, he just sighed and told me that he had a hard time understanding how I could be so dense about things. Needless to say, I never figured out what it meant.

I was on my UMe when Kirsten called back. Sighing, I decided it was best to answer so that we didn't continue this game of phone tag.

"Hello?"

"Annabel, you could try answering when I call you."

I could say the same to her, but figured it better if I didn't. "I'm sorry. I feel asleep."

"It's a Saturday night."

"I know. Owen and I were studying for finals and we-"

"You're with Owen?"

"Yeah. We're-"

"Alone?"

She practically sang the word which annoyed me for some reason.

"Yeah. We're at his house."

"And his parents aren't home?"

"He lives with his mom. She's with his sister tonight at the-"

"Did you guys do anything?"

"Kirsten-"

"Whitney told me about-"

"Whitney talks too much."

My oldest sister laughed at that. "That may be the first time I've ever heard anyone say that."

"Yeah, well, she's only a bitch to me."

"Harsh." I could tell from the way she was talking that Kirsten had been drinking a little, but not a lot. "What'd she do to you?"

"Nothing."

Kirsten made a tsk noise at that. "I leave the two of you alone for a few weeks and you're already fighting. I mean God, Annabel, she doesn't even live at home anymore. Do you guys even see each other?"

"Yes," I said. "She's at home, like, every other day. It's annoying."

"Annabel-"

"She said that I'm a baby and that Dad babies me and that I never get in trouble for anything and that Dad's only been worse about treating me that way since everything with Cash happened-"

"Who said that?"

I turned, seeing that Owen was now up, staring at me. "Nothing, Owen. I'm talking to Kirsten."

"Whitney said all that?" my sister was asking now. "Why?"

"I don't know," I sighed, turning back around. "She doesn't like me."

"Oh, Annabel, that's not-"

"She doesn't. She's never liked me."

"You know that-"

"She doesn't."

"Who?" Owen repeated behind me. "And why are you on my computer?"

I held up a hand, silencing him. I knew that would piss him off, but I was on the phone. It was rude of him to bother me.

"Do you want me to-"

"No, Kirsten. It doesn't matter anyways."

"She doesn't dislike you, Annabel."

"No. She hates me."

"Now you're just being dramatic."

"Well."

Kirsten sighed. "Look, I just wanted to call and tell you that Brian's cousin'll be in town around the same time you'll be. He's hot too."

I glanced behind me to find that Owen had somehow managed to leave the room without me knowing, no doubt in search of food.

"I'm with Owen, Kirsten."

"For your junior year, yes. Now you're a senior. You need an older boyfriend to brag to all your friends about."

Tell Owen I had no friends? No problem. My dad? Alright. Whitney? Whatever. Tell my big sister Kirsten? No way in Hell.

"I'm perfectly happy with Owen."

"You're in high school. You don't need to be happy. You need to be having fun."

"Kirsten-"

"I'll send you a picture of him. He's twenty-two."

I frowned. "I don't think-"

"You'll be with me, Annabel while Mom and Dad and Owen will be all the way back in Lakeview. You can do whatever you want." She lowered her voice then. "He's really into blondes."

Groaning, I looked up at the ceiling as I said, "Kirsten, I really have to go. And I like Owen. I like dating Owen."

"And you can still do that. In Lakeview. What happens in New York though-"

"Goodnight and goodbye."

"Ugh. You're no fun."

"Yeah, I know."

After hanging up on my sister, I headed out of Owen's room, figuring I had better go find him. It wasn't hard. He was in the kitchen making eggs. What else was new?

"Eggs again, Bear?"

"I get hungry when I wake up."

"Hmmm." I sat down at the kitchen table to watch him. "That was Kirsten."

"Yeah. Who were you talking about though?"

"Owen-"

"Who?"

I glared at his back, but he didn't pick up on it. "Whitney."

"She really say all that?"

"Yeah."

He snorted. "You have a shitty older sister."

"Owen-"

"You do."

I didn't say anything, instead just resting my head on the table. Owen cooked silently from that point on, not even speaking when he finally finished and came to sit at the table with me. It was him that finally broke the silence though.

"You want some?"

I shook my head the best I could with it pressed into my arm. "No."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

We were quiet for another minutes before he ventured, "You okay?"

"Mmmmhmm."

"It's getting late. Did you want to do something else tonight or-"

"No."

"I'll take you home when I finish eating, huh?"

"Alright."

"Tomorrow's the show. Don't forget."

"Have I ever?"

We didn't speak much on the ride home either. You'd think that this would be awkward, but it wasn't. Not really. It was one of those rare, comfortable moments that would just be ruined with words. I didn't need him to speak and he didn't need me to.

Of course we had to say something to each other when we got up to the door though. He had walked me up there like usual, even holding my hand the whole way.

"I'll pick you up in the morning. Normal time. Okay?"

"'kay."

He kissed my cheek before letting go of my hand. "Call me if you need me tonight."

"'kay."

Then, leaning closer, he whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I just shivered slightly, smiling at him. I got one more kiss; this time on the lips before Owen took a step back, waiting for me to head in.

In the house, I found my mother on the couch. She wasn't watching TV or anything. She was just sitting there, in the dark. I hadn't even known anyone was in the living room when I was outside, considering all of the house was dark. I had assumed everyone was in bed.

"Hi, Mom."

She hardly glanced at me. "Is it midnight already?"

"Oh, no. About to be." I almost walked past her and into the kitchen, but something stopped me. "Is everything okay, Mom?"

She nodded slightly in the dark. "Yeah."

"Is Dad in bed or-"

"He went out."

"Oh."

I wasn't sure what to say to her considering I wasn't even sure what the problem was. Dad had been going out more. I knew that. She didn't like it. I knew that. But could that really be the only thing going on?

"You have that radio show in the morning, right?" She still wouldn't look at me. "It's probably best that you head on up to bed then. Goodnight."

"G'night," I mumbled, wishing I could say more, but not really knowing how. Story of my life though, I suppose.

* * *

The last Tuesday of the school year was an early release day. Every day of the last week is actually early release for Jackson. I think the only school that didn't do early release is Perkins, but everyone thought they were all freaks anyways.

"Clarke and Rolly are going out to eat," Owen told me as I got into his Land Cruiser. He had taken me to school seeing as Whitney had my car. I don't think I was getting it back any time soon either. "Did you want to-"

"How did your exams go for today?"

He just groaned as he buckled me up. "Is that all you care about?"

"No."

"Hmmm." He ran a hand down my thigh before starting the car. "Anyways, we can go hang out with Clarke and Rolly, or we can we go to your place? Mom's home today, so I figured we could go to your house."

"That's fine," I told him. "Besides, there's probably better food there."

"A lot better food."

I just smiled at him. "I think we have some frozen burgers. We could make those."

"Great."

Things weren't so great when we got home though.

"Whose car is that?" Owen asked as he parked in the street.

"I dunno," I said, as we got out of the car. From the glass front of the house I could see my dad in the living room, lounging on the couch. "Dad must have company. He's off today, I guess."

"Hmmm." Owen took his backpack with him, explain to me as we got up to the house that he figured we could study some. He still had his physics exam to take.

The door was unlocked as I walked into the house, Owen following. I could hear my father talking as I headed into the living room.

"-tonight, but I can probably get off again on-" He stopped speaking suddenly when he realized Owen and I were in the room. "What are you doing home?"

I frowned as he pushed himself up. "It's exam week. We get out early."

"You shouldn't-"

"Drew, are you sure I should open this?" A woman came out of the kitchen, carrying one of my parents bottles of wine. "It looks- Oh."

I had seen my father turn red before. A lot, actually. When he got angry, it happened. Really angry though. Like when he was yelling at Kirsten, when I told him about Cash, when Whitney ran into the mailbox that time. Never before though had I seen him turn red from blushing.

"Dad…what are-"

"Annabel, I…"

No one cut him off, but he didn't finish his sentence. I don't think he knew what to say. Still, though, I wanted him to say it. Even with as obvious as it was, I wanted him to say it.

"I should probably go," Owen said then, touching my shoulder before hiking his backpack on his.

Dad nodded at him, but I shook my head.

"No, Owen. You don't have to go anywhere.""

The woman, who I had yet to learn the name of, looked at my father. "I should go though."

"Yeah, you should," I told her while Dad groaned, closing his eyes.

"Annabel-"

"No, Dad. God!"

Owen stepped to the side as the woman walked around him. Not before looking at her first. Because, yeah, she was a lot older than us, but she was, I guess, hot. She was dark haired and, of course, had big boobs. Of course. It was freaking disgusting.

"Uh, are you sure you just don't want me to-"

"Shut up, Owen," I said as my dad finally stood. Through the glass front of the house, I watched as the woman got in her car and left, not missing how my father's eyes also drifted there. Then, not even really thinking about it, I pulled my cell from my pocket.

"No," my dad said, suddenly coming over to me.

"Stop."

He still jerked my phone from my hand. "You're not going to call your mother, Annabel."

"Oh, yeah, like I'm going to be taking orders from the guy cheating on her."

"It's not even like that, Annabel. You don't even know-"

"The only think I don't know right now is how I could have such a shit father and not even-"

As much as I hate to admit it, Whitney was right. My father never really punished me. When I did get in trouble, it was usually with my mother. Even then, whatever she grounded me from or took away was usually given back or allowed by my father. He had never even so much as spanked me growing up. Kirsten, yes, but not Whitney and I.

"Hey!"

It was Owen that reacted when my father slapped me, not me. He had moved to get between us, even shoving my father. My dad moved to push him back, but I quickly grabbed Owen's hand, him allowing me to pull him back.

"Come on, Owen," I whispered, pulling more. "Let's go."

"No, Annabel. You get back here. We're not done t-"

We were though, as he didn't even move to follow us out of the house. The second we were in his car, Owen asked if I was okay, but I couldn't say anything. He just kissed my un-slapped cheek before buckling me up.

"You're dad's a fucking prick."

I didn't say anything though as we drove away. What could I say? Instead I just leaned against the window.

Now what?

* * *

"I figured you kids would be doing something, considering you got out early."

Owen smiled at his mother, but I didn't as I kept my head in his lap, staring at the television. We were in his living room, the only place we had been since we got to his house. Wee were watching music videos (Owen's idea) while sitting there quietly. We hadn't really spoken since we got there.

"We'd just rather be here," Owen said before glancing down at me. I didn't move though, still just staring at the TV. "There's nothing to do today anyways."

"Your father called me," his mother went on as she headed into the kitchen. "He said that he would really like to talk to you, Owen."

"Mom, now's really not a good time," he mumbled, though that was kind of stupid considering I was the one close to him and she was the one far away. "I'll call him later, after Annabel leaves."

Leaves. Go home. I didn't want to do that.

"Okay. Your sister's staying with your aunt this week."

"Yeah, I know."

"She'd also like to hear from you."

"Yeah, I'll call her too."

His mother came back into the room. "Are you staying for dinner, Annabel?"

Owen answered for me. Or tried to anyways. "She-"

"No," I said, finally sitting up. "I'm not."

Owen just interlaced our fingers as I leaned away from him. Still, I didn't speak to him, not wanting to think about him really. He had seen possibly the second most embarrassing moment of my life. Of course, if he had been there for the first, I don't think Will would be alive right now.

I stayed over at his house until seven when I finally decided I should brave going back home. My mother was no doubt home now, but I wasn't so sure what that meant. It wasn't until we got in the car that I decided I didn't want to go there at all. Not yet.

"Yeah, sure," Owen agreed when I told him I just wanted to go somewhere, anywhere, other than home. "Uh, I think Bendo is having an all ages thing, but I didn't want to go because the band is kind of-"

"Yes. There." I swallowed then, realizing how rude I was being when he had done nothing wrong. "Please."

Nodding, Owen turned the car around. "As you wish. Can I call Rolly though and see if he wants to-"

"Fine, Owen. Whatever."

He smiled at me, but it was a nervous one. Still, I just stared straight ahead, not wanting his pity. And for what? Because my father was cheating on my mother? Like that doesn't happen every freaking day to tons of people? I mean, come on.

"I love you," Owen said then, when I wouldn't look at him. "Okay?"

"Yeah, Owen, I know."

"I just…I shouldn't have pushed him, I guess, but he-"

"I don't even care about that right now."

"Right. Sorry."

I sighed at that word. "I'm not mad at you, Owen. I'm-"

"I know." He pulled his phone out of his pocket with one hand before handing it to me. "Can you call Rolly? Tell him where we're going?"

"Sure," I agreed. Owen's contacts were so small, it wasn't hard to get to his number.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Rolly, Owen and I are going to Bendo to see-"

"Are you serious? I told him about that band and he told me-"

"Do you want to come or not?" I really wasn't into yelling today. "We'll be there if you do. Invite Clarke."

He frowned at my tone. "Are you-"

"Goodbye, Rolly." Hanging up on him made me feel like a bitch, but I didn't care. Rolly was rude to me all the time, especially recently. Sometimes it felt good to be the one in control.

* * *

"We're both so dead."

I ignored Owen as he pulled up to my house. It was dark, of course, considering it was three in the morning, but it still gave me an uneasy feeling.

"You want me to go in with you?" he asked when I didn't move for a second. He was a little buzzed, as one of Rolly's friends that was at Bendo had gotten him a few beers, but he was a big guy. It took a lot to knock him down.

"I've just never…gone in late."

Owen nodded at that. "And you reek of beer."

Okay, so I had a few too. Who cares?

"Thanks to Rolly."

He had gotten so drunk he spilled his beer on me. Owen had given me one of his shirts from the back of his Land Cruiser to wear, but you could still smell it on me.

We were both quiet for another minute before I said, "I had better go."

"We're dead anyways. You wanna sit here for a minute that's fine. Or you could just not go home at all. We have school in a few hours."

God, school. Ugh.

"You have exams tomorrow, Bear." I turned in my seat then, kissing him on the lips. I could taste the alcohol on him and knew that no matter what I walked in on at my house, he'd be going into something just as bad. "Get some sleep. I'll be fine."

His eyes went dark as he thought of something in his buzzed state. "If he hits you again-"

"Just get home. And try not to run into anything, huh?"

He laughed at that, apparently fine again. I just hopped out of his car before waving at him.

"I love you, Annabel. So much," he called after me as I headed up to the house. "You know th-"

"Shhh! It's late. Go home," I whispered hissed back at him as I headed up to the door. Really, though, I wanted nothing more than to follow his suggestion and stay out all night with him and never go home again. "See you in the morning."

He gave a slight wave as he finally pulled out of the driveway. Still, he waited until I was in the house to pull completely away. Then it was just me, my parents, and Owen's shirt.

Only, no one was waiting for me. At all. Usually when Kirsten had come home late, Mom and Dad were waiting for her. Not me. Not this time. Then slowly my memory caught up with my drunk mind as I remembered why I had thought drinking would be such a good idea. Dad must have told Mom.

So where did that leave me?

I tried to be sneaky as I headed up the stairs, but anyone that's snuck into the house knows there's none of that to be had. I slipped freaking twice before I finally made it up them. My parents bedroom door was open and the light was on. Mom was on in there, asleep in bed.

So far so good.

Creeping into my room, I shut the door behind me before slowly getting into my bed. Mission accomplished. I had come home late, very late, and drunk, very drunk, yet not gotten caught.

So why did I feel so bad about it?

* * *

When I woke up, for some reason I knew it hadn't been three hours yet. I just knew it. Then again, my alarm not being the thing to wake me up was a pretty good indicator of that.

"Annabel."

I love the way Owen says my name. Only this wasn't Owen. I knew it wasn't. Still, it was a guy, I knew that much. Then, without opening my eyes, I was able to place the cologne.

"Dad?"

I felt his hand stroke my face then. "I should kill you right now. What time did you even get home?"

I just moved away from him, still not opening my eyes. I tried to tell him something, but it came out unintelligible.

"Are you drunk?"

"Mmmm."

"God." Then, reaching out, he touched my shoulder. "Whose shirt is this? What did you and that boy do?"

"Nothing," I grumbled, moving even further back. Then, apparently waking up some more, I said, "Definitely not what you did to my mom."

So see? I wasn't _that _drunk. Just drunk enough. You know, if that's a thing. I think it is. If not, it should be.

"I am going to have to kill you. My God, Annabel. How drunk are you?"

If he was in my head, he would know. Still, I just moved even further away until my back was against the wall. Finally, I opened my eyes only to find exactly what I thought I would. My dad was on his knees at the side of my bed, no doubt so he could be right next to my face before. Now though, he just looked stupid like that. He must have realized this and he finally stood up.

"Get up. Now."

No. That's what I wanted to tell him. Instead, I just stared at him, not believing that he really thought me being a little drunk classified as more important than the fact he was cheating on his wife.

"God, Annabel, how could you?"

"How could I?" That one came out. "How could you!"

"Your mother is asleep," he hissed.

"That's when you do most of your dirty work, isn't it?"

If I was close enough, I'd have probably gotten slapped again. Then again, he might have still done it had I not started crying then.

"Annabel," he sighed as I moved to hide my face in my pillow. It wasn't fair. Not only did I have to deal with all of this, but I also had to be drunk. Drunk tears hurt so much more than sober ones. "Look, this isn't your problem. Alright? I already talked to your mom, so-"

"So what?" I still laid there, my face in my pillow. So what did that change? I didn't have to tell her? Did that really make any difference now?

"Look," he started as he came closer. That's as far into the sentence as he got though. He just got into bed with me, which was probably the first time in years. Compared to the times Owen was in it, there was a lot of room. Not that I really wanted to think about him at the moment.

"I'm sorry," he told me as he pulled me into his arms. "I shouldn't have slapped you. Are you okay?"

I knew that he wasn't dense enough to think that was what was bothering me, but rather didn't want to talk about the other thing.

"Yeah," I mumbled, sniffling as he tucked my head under his. God, I couldn't even think of the last time I had aid in bed with my father, much less the last time he held me like this. Definitely not after ten years old. Maybe even nine. He was a little taller than me, but not by a lot. When Owen held me, it was…never mind. I really need to get him out of my head.

"God, Annabel, I'm sorry." He kissed the top of my head. "Okay? I didn't ever want to hurt you. Especially not like this."

I knew he wasn't really talking about hitting me anymore, but I didn't say anything. I just leaned against him like a little kid again and let him hold me. Because even if I wasn't a little kid, I was still _his_ kid. And he had more or less been the one to hurt me this time.

I don't know how long he stayed there in bed with me, but when I finally woke up he was gone. I just sighed as I reached over and turned off my alarm clock. It was Wednesday, I had a massive headache, and I had school. At least it was early release. I guess.

When I got downstairs, Dad was gone. I don't know where he had been in the house when I had gotten home or if he had been there to begin with, but now it was just me and Mom. She had holed herself up in her room though, so I didn't know if I should even say anything to her. I'm not even sure what he told her.

Owen arrived slightly late, but that was understandable considering he was not only hung over, but also probably in trouble.

"I got in trouble."

See?

"Yeah," I sighed as I got into his car. "Me too."

"Did he hit you again?"

"No, Owen. God. And he's my dad. I think he's the only one that can do that."

"Not anymore. You're not a little kid anymore. He can't do that."

"Chill out, alright? I have a headache."

"As if I don't."

We didn't speak much the rest of the way to school. And once we got there, he just gave me a kiss before going off his own way. Which was fine. I guess.

The two classes I had today I was exempt from their exam so school was mostly worthless. I'd have probably skipped, but Jackson didn't allow that. If you skipped, they made the exam count and then I would fail. So yeah.

"How were your exams?"

"Meh."

I sighed as Owen climbed into the car. I was already in it, waiting for him. "You should lock your doors."

"Meh."

Smiling for the first time that day, I said, "Let's not go to my house today, huh?"

"Good idea."

"History does tend to repeat itself and I can't do that again."

He didn't laugh. "Bella, if you need to talk-"

"I don't."

"But-"

"I don't."

"Fine," he said then. "I've got to go to Mom's shop today. You know, as part of being grounded."

"God, you're gonna be grounded for the first part of summer."

"Yeah, I know."

"What about Anger Management?"

"I didn't even think about that. You can-"

"I'll be in New York, Owen."

"Even though you're grounded?"

I shrugged. "Dad really just apologized to me. He said that he was sorry for hitting me and-"

"Only you can go out, get drunk, and come home only to be told sorry. Whitney's right."

He got hit in the arm for that.

"I was kidding."

'Whatever."

He rolled his eyes as we pulled out of the school parking lot. "So anyways, I think if you came with me to the shop, Mom might let you stay. You know, free labor and all."

"That's fine, Owen."

"Cool."

Did I really want to work at his mother's clothing shop? No, of course not. However, I also did not want to go home, so I really had no other options. Well, I guess Clarke, but I'm sure her parents didn't take her coming home late and drunk as well as mine did. Or didn't take, considering.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

James just smiled at me. "Your dad let me in. Said you'd probably be home soon. My algebra exam is tomorrow so-"

I didn't even look at my father as I walked through the living room and into the kitchen. "Then stop playing stupid videogames. And, Dad, Owen said he wants his game thingy back."

"What?"

"That's what he said," I told him. Really, he more of demanded it, claiming that he didn't want my dad to play it anymore. He was mad at my dad for slapping me, I guess. Whatever. "I told him he'd have to come get it because I don't understand how to unhook it."

My dad kept playing his game. "Then maybe I just won't let him come in. How's that?"

I knew he was trying to be funny, but I wasn't feeing it. At all. I thought it was wrong, really, that after yesterday he could just sit there and play videogames. Then again, I had just been given a crash course in the world of vegan clothing (who knew that they had their own clothes?) and wasn't really in the best of moods.

"You're the last person that should decide who comes in and out of this house."

I frowned when I found Mom in the kitchen. I really didn't think the two of them would be anywhere around each other.

"Grace," he groaned with exasperation evident in his voice. "You said you wouldn't do this in front of-"

"Should I just go?" James asked me in a hushed tone. "I thought-"

"We can study outside," I told him, taking him out on the back porch. "Alright?"

He nodded as he sat down in one of the patio chairs. "Something going on?"

"Just…nothing." I sighed as I sat down next to him. "Did you bring your algebra II review?"

"Yep." He had taken his backpack outside with us, which he quickly unzipped. "Thanks for doing this. Gotta pass that. You know? I don't have time for summer school."

'Yeah," I sighed, pulling my phone out. I was pretty sure Owen still had his and wanted him to know who I was with to avoid a fight about it later. "Me neither."

He smiled at me and I had to realize how cute he was. He had always been cute though, even when we were in middle school together and he had eaten that bug when Jason Donaldson dared him to. You know you're going to be cute till your dead when you can look cute with grasshopper in your teeth.

"Where's the boyfriend? He's not here to watch over us?"

So he had caught on. He's smarter than I give him credit for. Though considering I always though he was a dumb as a sheep, that wasn't much of an improvement.

"He's grounded."

"Ah. His mom found out he eats people."

"Y- What? No."

"Still a secret then. Too bad. Don't feel so safe anymore." He looked around. "Anyways, can I smoke out here or-"

"No. Let's just work on your algebra, alright?"

"Whatever works for you, chief."

* * *

"I finally get Mom off my back and its only because Dad's cheating on her and you found out. Huh. I don't know whether to hug you or-"

"Go away." I didn't look up from my laptop. "I'm busy."

"Oh, are you?" Whitney came further into my room. "I also heard that you got drunk and didn't come home until two in the morning."

Three, but if they were going to give me an hour, fine.

"And?"

"I think this just further proves that you never get in trouble for-"

"God, Whitney, Dad and Mom are freaking separating and you're still on my fucking case?"

I don't think I had ever cursed at Whitney. Ever. I don't think I ever even curse in her presence. She blinked before coming closer.

"It's just for now, Annabel."

That's why Whitney was here, to pick up Mom. She was going to stay with Whitney for awhile.

"Yeah, until they freaking divorce and then-"

"You don't know if they're even going to-"

"How could they not? He was cheating on her, right?"

She was staring at me, her eyes feeling more haunting that usual. "Yeah, Annabel, he was, but that's not the end of the world. That doesn't mean-"

"What is the end of the world for you, Whitney? Huh? You don't think anything, but you is ever important."

"Annabel-"

"Just leave me alone." I went back to my computer. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Well, genius, this is the last time I'm probably going to see you before you go to New York so-"

"And? I don't care. I don't even want to talk to you. Just…go away."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, God. Just leave me alone."

She blinked, still standing there. "Kirsten told me that you thought I hated you."

I didn't just think it. I knew it. Still, I said nothing as I stared at the screen of my laptop. Whitney stood there for another second before sighing and walking off.

"Have a nice trip then, Annabel." She headed to the door, only pausing for a second, hesitant for some reason. "Annabel…I don't hate you, alright?"

"You sure act like it."

Groaning, she turned back around to face me. "Why? Because I don't fall into every little dramatic moment of your life like Mom, Dad, and Kirsten do?"

"No." I shot her a look. "You just never have liked me. You're always cold to me."

"I'm cold to everyone."

"Not Mom, not Kirsten, not your friends-"

"Annabel, what do you want me to do? Huh? 'cause I don't hate you. You're my freaking little sister. Why would I hate you?"

"I don't know. You're the one who does."

"Annabel."

"You do! Or at least you act like it."

"I…Come here."

Slowly, I stood and went over to her. She did the last thing I ever though she would and hugged me.

"Be safe in New York, alright?" She just held me for a moment. "Kirsten's a freaking psycho."

"She wants me to cheat on Owen with Brian's cousin."

"Yeah, well, she's crazy." Whitney squeezed me one more time before letting me go. "Owen freaking loves you for some reason."

"For some reason?"

Then an even odder thing happened where my older sister actually smiled at me.

"It'll get better, Annabel," she promised me then. "It's only been a day. Mom and Dad have to work things out on their own. Alright?"

I nodded as she patted my arm. "Bye, Whitney."

"Goodbye. Have fun in New York."

"Have fun with Mom living with you."

She rolled her eyes at that before heading out the door. "Yeah, well, we'll see how things go."

"I'll miss you," I added then, randomly. Was that really even true? She stopped though even though she was almost to the stairs at that point. Mom, who was coming out her room, frowned, glancing at me. "While I'm gone."

"Yeah, Annabel," Whitney said glancing back at me. "I'll miss you too."

* * *

"I don't want you to go."

"Owen," I sighed.

"Oh, and you were allowed to say that when I was going to Arizona?"

I just smiled at him as I continued to pack my bag. Dad was taking me to the airport, but he had allowed Owen over the night before so we could say our goodbyes. His mother even let him off punishment for the night.

"Bear?"

"Hmmm?" He was laying on my bed, going through a stack of CDs, trying to decide which ones I should take with me on my trip.

"Let my dad keep the game thingy."

"Say the name, Annabel."

"The 64."

"Mmmm…no."

"Bear-"

"It's mine."

"I know that, Owen, but I just…please?"

"Hmmmm." He watched as I went to my closet to get something. "If you promise not to leave me."

"Bear."

"Three weeks and two days. How am I supposed to live? Huh?" He laid his head on my pillow. "I need you."

"I know you think that, but trust me, you don't."

"Annabel," he scolded. "I know I really don't. I was being dramatic."

"Ugh. I've heard enough of that word for awhile."

He smiled at that. "You think report cards will get mailed before you get back?"

"If they do, you have to call me the second they do." Along with the report cards will come our exam grades. "I have got to know if you pass. Alright?"

"Aye-aye."

"I'm taking this jacket," I told him as I put it in the bag. "And this little rocket."

"Cool. Whatever." He was still looking down at the CDs. Suddenly though, he looked up. "I should have something remember you by."

"Like what?"

"Mmmm…I don't know. Thong?"

"Don't get kicked out."

"A picture then."

"You don't have any pictures of me? At all?"

"On my phone. One or two. I want a real picture."

Groaning, I said, "I don't have a camera on me."

"Hmmm. What a predicament."

"Yeah, so pick something else."

"Well, what about you?"

"If you keep me, Owen, then you won't need anything to remember me by because I won't go anywhere."

"Not you, Annabel. I mean, yeah, I'd want to keep you, but I was asking what you'll take to remember me by."

"Your ring, Bear."

"That's not enough." He stood suddenly, coming over to me. Reaching into his pocket, he said, "Here."

"What? Owen-"

"Take it."

"How will you live without this?"

"The same way I'll live without you. Barely at all." He forced my hand open before putting his Ipod in it. "Besides, Bella, I've told you before, I'll give you anything. Anything at all."

"Even…your life?"

"I'd carve my heart out of my body for you."

"You're so cute when you're morbid." I kissed him then. "Are you sure I should take this?"

"Yeah. Then you don't have to bring these CDs and your walkman. Just take this. It has everything on it. Everything." He pressed his head against mine and just stood there, staring down at me.

"Uh, Bear?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are we doing?"

"I'm remembering you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You're kind of hard to forget."

"Am I?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Good." He kissed my head before moving away. "I don't want you to suddenly forget that you have a very, very protective-"

"Obsessive."

"-boyfriend waiting for you back in Lakeview."

"Yeah and you don't remember that my older sister'll kill you if you do anything while I'm gone."

"With who?"

"Good point."

He hugged me then, laughing slightly. "I'm gonna call you every day."

"I know."

"And I'm going to cyber stalk you on UMe."

"What else is new?"

* * *

"You got everything? Money and everything?"

"Yes, Dad," I said, not looking at him as we drove down the road. I hated the fact that he wouldn't let Owen drop me off at the airport, but I guess I understood. Maybe if everything that just happened wasn't so raw, I wouldn't be having such a problem with it.

"And you have that money I gave you?"

"Yes."

"Don't get an attitude, Annabel. I'm just making sure you'll be okay." He had been rather uptight with me all day. Not that I had been much better to him. "You've never…"

"Never what?"

"Gone away for so long, okay?" He was gripping the steering wheel while staring straight ahead. "I just…I didn't want you to go. I still don't want you to go. Kirsten's not very responsible. She never has been. I would just feel better if you stayed home."

"Dad, you already bought the ticket."

"Then I'll eat the costs. You can stay. If you want." He glanced at me. "Do you want? That's fine. We can go back home and you can have your boyfriend over and-"

"No, Dad. I want to go to New York."

"Annabel-"

"Dad, I never get to go anywhere. Besides, next year is my senior year. You do know that after that I'm going away to college, right? You have to get used to me being gone." I sat up slightly. "Shouldn't you want me out of the house?"

"Why would I want that?"

"Because you'd want to be alone. Everyone wants their kids to move out."

He sighed then. "Annabel, I just don't like you being so far away, in New York. What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen."

"It could. What if I needed to get to you?"

"You don't care that you can't get to Kirsten."

"Kirsten is an adult."

"Dad, I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in a month."

"You're still a baby, Annabel. You still think like a baby."

I was kind of offended. "I do not."

"Well…God." He shook his head. "I just…you've never been without me for so long. Three weeks."

"I think I'll live."

He groaned. "I just…I'll miss you, Annabel. I love you."

"I know, Dad."

"No, Annabel. I love you. Not in that way you just say it. I do. And with your mom and Whitney out of the house…"

I was actually more worried of what _would go on_ in the house without anyone there, but him.

"You're always home with me. Always." He took a deep breath. "You're my baby. I never thought…"

"Dad, it's just like you told me about Owen. It's only three weeks."

"Annabel, I made you. The way I feel is nothing like the way you and Owen feel about each other."

Ew. He 'made' me? Could he say that in a more disgusting way?

"Dad-"

"I know. It just bugs me that you think that him going three weeks without you is in anyway the same. It's not. At all. Alright?"

"Okay."

He glanced at me again. "Are you nervous at all?"

"About?"

"Leaving."

"Not really. I've ridden on an airplane before."

"Not alone. And never without-"

"You. I know."

He let out a long breath. "Just…listen to your sister when you get there, huh? Unless she's wanting you to do something unsafe. Then don't do it. At all. Or anything illegal. And if I hear anything about drinking down there, I'll go down there and drag your butt back home. You hear me?"

"Yes, Dad."

"And no drugs."

"I know."

"No, I mean it. No drugs."

"I-"

"Say it."

"No drugs," I sighed.

"And no boys. I don't even want you talking to that Brian guy."

"Dad, he's her boyfriend. And they live-"

"Don't remind me."

I giggled a little bit, making him smile. Then, once a moment had past, he spoke again.

"I will miss you, Annabel."

"I know, Daddy. I'll miss you too."

Reaching over with one hand, he squeezed my knee. "Maybe things will be back to normal when you get back home, huh?"

I looked away. I doubted it. "Maybe."

"I love your mom."

"I know."

"I need her."

Swallowing, I said, "I know."

"And I want things to get better. It'll just take some time."

But did he really? Because if he needed her and he wanted her, then why did he screw things up to begin with?

"No matter what happens though, Annabel, I'll be at home. Okay? You call me every day."

"No can do, Dad."

"What?"

"I'm going to be calling Owen every day so-"

"Annabel."

I just giggled.

* * *

**Late, yes, but long, eh? Anyways, that's it for Wants and Needs. The next part will be up soon. Until then.**


End file.
